


Мышиный король

by Anphisa (Cliffordina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliffordina/pseuds/Anphisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы созданы из вещества того же, что наши сны. И сном окружена вся наша маленькая жизнь… Гарри и Драко в мире без магии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мышиный король

**Author's Note:**

> AU со всеми последствиями… точнее, AU как последствие всего…

_Данному пейрингу посвящается_

**Пролог: Щелкунчик**

_Щелкунчик вдруг скорчил злую мину,_  
и в глазах у него сверкнули колючие  
зеленые огоньки. Но в ту минуту, когда  
Мари собралась уже по-настоящему  
испугаться, на нее опять глянуло  
жалобно улыбающееся лицо доброго  
Щелкунчика 

_Э. Т. А. Гофман  
"Щелкунчик и Мышиный король"_

Старший компаньон вновь набирающей известность адвокатской конторы "Боунс и Синклер" не любил находиться в этих стенах, и каждый раз, входя, он мысленно сравнивал себя с Данте, вновь и вновь ступающим в первый круг ада. Впрочем, ему, что показательно, льстило и сравнение со своеобразным анти-Хароном…

[MORE=читать дальше]Людвиг Боунс не хотел браться за это дело, причем исключительно из какой-то необъяснимой брезгливости, но те, кто "опекал" их фирму, изъявили желание видеть мальчишку на свободе. Должно быть, он и вправду был чем-то ценен, этот юный хакер, новоявленный специалист по теневым внешнеэкономическим операциям, по "чистой случайности" уличенный в хранении и распространении наркотиков.

Охранник чуть замешкался, потом дверь отворилась с характерным лязгом, пропуская адвоката в мрачноватую комнату без окон. За несколько шагов Боунса к столу клиент успел до деталей изучить его внешность: седеющие темные волосы, сосредоточенно-задумчивое выражение на лице, официальный темный костюм, и даже начищенные ботинки. Усмехнулся.

Ах, этот нарочито оценивающий взгляд… Дитя улицы. День сегодняшний делает его и его собратьев неуязвимыми, они не верят в будущее. Он совершенно не прятал откровенной насмешки. Конечно же, обыватели смешны, а консервативные - особенно.

Дверь закрылась, оставляя их наедине.

Адвокат сел, в свою очередь разглядывая так неожиданно доставшегося ему клиента.

\- Будем знакомы, Гарри. Я ваш новый адвокат, Людвиг Боунс. Мистер Малфой передал мне ваше дело.

Отказался вести было бы правильнее… вдруг проявив порой свойственное ему невыносимое упрямство. Определенно, современные университеты делают из пусть и толковых молодых людей истеричек.

Клиент посмотрел на него из-под спадающих на лицо волос, и у юриста мелькнула неожиданная мысль: ведь случись что, охранник не успеет. Это был взгляд полный яростной злобы, взгляд человека, признающего только свои законы и умеющего навязать их другим. А потом он вдруг безо всяких усилий стал просто внимательным, вот так, за секунду.

\- Я вас слушаю, мистер Боунс.

Боунс достал из портфеля бумаги, которые успел лишь бегло просмотреть, невольно нахмурился.

\- В целом, я в курсе вашего дела, но, поймите меня правильно, для меня это столь же непредвиденно, как и для вас, так что мне хотелось бы освоиться в ситуации. Вы не против?

\- Валяйте.

Раскинувшись на стуле, клиент вдруг подбадривающе улыбнулся, но и в этой улыбке было мало приятного. Адвокат с трудом мог поверить, что парнишке всего двадцать три, подобное выражение лица вырабатывается годами.

\- Как я понимаю, это ваш третий арест?

Небрежный кивок.

Боунсу в спешном порядке пришлось принимать дело сегодня утром, и у него не то что стратегии еще не было, не сложилось даже целостного впечатления. Где же это?.. Ах, да, вот… Первый раз за кражу со взломом в четырнадцать, но тогда повезло - сердобольные хозяева дома забрали заявление. Второй - в шестнадцать - нанесение тяжких телесных повреждений, одним словом, поножовщина, так ведь и тут повезло, состояние аффекта, отсутствие состава преступления и т. д. и т. п. В этот раз все сложнее, хотя и не безнадежно. Судимостей нет, это лучшая новость. Этот Гарри в рубашке родился, если до сих пор не сидел, парни с таким взглядом долго на свободе не задерживаются.

\- Колетесь?

На сей раз по губам наблюдавшего за ним клиента скользнула снисходительная усмешка.

\- Ну разумеется. Не распространяю же, в самом деле. Все для себя, - он закатал рукав, и Боунс отвел глаза. Кололся он интенсивно и, несомненно, давно.

В глазах мальчишки промелькнуло самое настоящее презрение, и это выражение явно ему шло. Он ведь действительно красив, эта восходящая звезда преступного мира, красив именно своей дикостью, вот уж исчадье природы. А еще год-другой жизни по принципу "брать от жизни все и сразу", и что останется от светлой головы, от симпатичной мордашки? Так и хотелось сказать ему что-то отеческое, дескать, не дури, живи, кретин, послушай меня, даже если это говорит такой погрязший в мещанстве пень, как я. В конце концов у меня тоже дети, я худа не посоветую. Так ведь эта шельма снова снисходительно улыбнется и, выйдя отсюда, пойдет гробить себя дальше, время от времени хакая что-нибудь действительно стоящее и проворачивая по наитию гениальнейшие операции.

\- Кстати, уже завязал. Три, нет, кажется, четыре дня.

\- В самом деле?

\- Передумал, - жизнерадостно заявил тот. - Может, еще поживу.

Да ведь он не шутит. Боунс не рискнул бы точно ответить, верит он столь странному клиенту или нет… ситуация банальнейшая… но кто знает…

\- Мистер Боунс, - он наклонился к нему, и снова этот пронизывающий злой взгляд, игры кончились. - Мы не о том говорим. Вы просто должны меня вытащить, и вытащите.

Тон был под стать всему остальному - властный, приказывающий. Да и ладно бы, силой все они кичатся, но было в пареньке что-то настолько неприятное, что Боунс был бы не прочь немедленно сплавить кому-нибудь это дело. Малфой был прав, настоящий псих. Мелькнула дельная мысль, что неплохо бы было провести психиатрическую экспертизу, но профессиональный нюх на неприятности подсказывал - не связывайся, себе дороже, дело-то, в общем, простое, авось и так обойдется.

\- Как скажете, Гарри, как скажете.

***

_Семь лет, три месяца и пять дней спустя_

Время было довольно раннее, и посетителей в кафе набралось еще не так уж много, пара студентов, пожилой джентльмен с газетой, одинокая девушка, рыскающая глазами по сторонам… Ее внимание привлек спортивный автомобиль "Порше" вызывающе черного цвета, лихо притормозивший на противоположной стороне улицы, и его водитель - молодой человек тоже в черном с непокорным ежиком темных волос. Девушка имела слабость к брюнетам. К немалому ее удовольствию, он занял столик - в другом конце террасы почти напротив нее, так что уже через пять минут они оживленно переглядывались. Он был один, чуть заметно улыбался ей поверх чашки кофе, не забывая, правда, время от времени поглядывать на часы. И за этим молчаливым разговором он чуть не упустил момент, когда из-за поворота показалась высокая светловолосая фигура. Выражение лица изменилось в мгновение ока, обаятельную улыбку скрыла явно деловая сосредоточенность, столь характерная для бизнесменов.

\- Мистер Поттер? - вновь прибывший остановился возле столика, бросив на ожидающего неприязненный взгляд сверху вниз.

Тот усмехнулся, пожал плечами.

\- Как видите. Присаживайтесь, мистер Малфой.

Он сел, положив на край столика коричневый кожаный портфель - единственное цветное пятно в его однотонно-сером костюме.

\- Прошу прощения, я опоздал. Меня задержали.

\- Не стоит беспокоиться, - любезно разрешил ему Поттер, подзывая официантку. - Что будете?

\- Только кофе…

\- Мне тоже еще чашечку… - он в последний раз кивнул девушке, едва ли не разводя руками, мол, увы, дела, и сосредоточился на собеседнике.

Малфой вопросительно смотрел на него.

\- Признаться, меня удивила ваша просьба, мистер Поттер. Более чем.

\- Мой секретарь недостаточно точно обрисовал ситуацию? - Поттер был сама вежливость.

\- Не в этом дело, - довольно сухо отозвался Малфой. - Откровенно говоря, я не совсем понимаю, почему вы обратились именно ко мне.

\- Вы хороший адвокат. Конечно, я могу судить об этом только понаслышке… Но мы же вращаемся в одних кругах. Более того, мне вас рекомендовали как человека, заслуживающего доверия. Насколько это возможно.

Официантка принесла кофе, Малфой подождал, пока она отойдет, и заметил:

\- В том-то и дело, мистер Поттер. Я всего лишь хороший адвокат. Не блестящий. Я, образно говоря, ремесленник, а в вашей… ситуации нужен мастер, ну, подмастерье, на худой конец. И едва ли вы этого не понимаете.

Собеседник ангельски ему улыбнулся.

\- Я же сказал, это вопрос доверия.

Когда он того хотел, Гарри Поттер мог быть обаятельным, умело маскируя известное даже верхам криминального мира Лондона тихое бешенство своей эксцентричной натуры. Но который год знакомый с ним (пусть и шапочно) Малфой отстраненно проигнорировал эту улыбку.

\- Ну что же… В любом случае, я вынужден отказаться от вашего предложения.

\- Почему-то меня это не удивляет. Дежа вю? Но вы хотя бы объясните на сей раз - почему? - в голосе Поттера прозвучало любопытство, не более.

Малфой поставил чашку на столик и окинул настырного кандидата в клиенты цепким холодным взглядом.

\- Все просто. Если я выиграю это дело, то вы будете мне в каком-то смысле обязаны. А я, честно говоря, предпочел бы заранее отказаться от вашей благодарности.

\- Вы меня поражаете. Это что, принципы? - Поттер тоже поставил чашку.

\- Принципы? У адвоката?

\- Ну, не секрет, что мы не питаем друг к другу особой симпатии, но вы мне всегда казались, как бы это сказать, порядочным человеком, в той мере, которая доступна для юриста. Вы из тех, кто блюдет профессиональную этику. Я не понимаю мотивов.

Малфой обернулся на гудок проезжающей мимо машины, потом пожал плечами.

\- Можете назвать это интуицией. Видите ли, я предпочитаю не браться за дела, связанные с маньяками, а вы маньяк, мистер Поттер.

\- Я? - поразился тот. - Э-э… лестно, конечно, но что навело вас на подобную мысль? Я вроде бы не Джек-Потрошитель. Пока, во всяком случае…

\- Маньяк - это ведь не обязательно серийный убийца, - устало пояснил ему Малфой, бросив нетерпеливый взгляд на часы. - Это человек, одержимый манией.

\- И чем же я одержим? - Поттер искренне заинтересовался. Вот так, в лицо, ему еще подобного не говорили, хотя, разумеется, многие замечали эту… неуравновешенность.

\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Но у вас это, извините, на лбу написано.

Держа чашку обеими руками, Малфой допил кофе. И в серых, и в зеленых глазах читалось одинаковое раздражение.

\- Да, кстати, предвосхищая ваш вопрос, - да, я знаю, на что иду. Вы известная в криминальной среде фигура, мистер Поттер. Я понимаю, что вздумай вы… высказать свое недовольство, я это ощутимо почувствую.

\- И рискуете?

\- Ну, в случае чего, считайте меня тори.

\- У нас с вами, - задумчиво протянул Поттер, - было три беседы с глазу на глаз, две семь лет назад, и вот эта, не считая все те этикетные диалоги на приемах, в клубе, и этого хватило, чтобы придти к такому однозначному выводу?

\- Да, мне стало совершенно ясно, что мы с вами не сработаемся, - подтвердил тот.

\- Жаль, - без особого сожаления кивнул Поттер. - Но, мне кажется, вы тоже кое-что расчитали. С вашей-то предусмотрительностью. Хотя бы то, что я стараюсь уважать чужое аргументированное мнение. По мере сил.

\- Это делает вам честь, что и говорить. Но вы правы, прецеденты - основа основ нашей системы. Любой. Нельзя не принимать их в расчет, - Малфой достал из бумажника деньги и поднялся. - Мне пора. Рад, что мое мнение показалось вам аргументированным.

\- Вы меня заинтриговали, мистер Малфой, - заявил ему Поттер, снова глядя на него снизу вверх с усмешкой, не сулившей ничего хорошего.

Адвокат пожал плечами и вышел на тротуар ловить такси, не беспокоясь о том, что в спину ему направлен тот самый колючий, рвущий душу из собеседника взгляд, которым Поттер успел прославиться. Потом он отвернулся, чтобы снова тепло улыбнуться девушке в другом конце террасы.

***

_Четыре месяца и шесть дней спустя_

…Шаг…

…другой…

…еще одна ступенька…

…вздох…

…дверь, обитая красной кожей… ха! медная табличка "Ф. Д. Малфой"…

…ведь это так просто - поднять руку, всего лишь поднять…

…звонок…

…и улыбнуться…

Это обязательно.

\- И поцелуй за меня maman, хорошо?

Ф. Д. Малфой положил трубку и тяжело вздохнул. Отец никогда не обращал внимание на время суток. Два часа ночи… Порой ему казалось, что из них двоих старший он, и должен мириться с выходками так до конца и не выросшего чада. Льюис Малфой чудил с самой юности, бросив университет на втором курсе, он сначала подался в хиппи, сманив за собой будущую супругу, потом увлекся буддизмом, совершал паломничества по Тибету, затем настал черед воинствующего социализма, с обязательными демонстрациями, и наконец лет шесть назад он объявил себя скинхэдом по убеждениям, направо и налево цитируя "Mein Kampf" и прекрасно проводя время в Монте-Карло, где они с женой четвертый год подряд отмечали второй медовый месяц. Малфоя-младшего с семи лет воспитывал дед, за что внук был ему благодарен до умопомрачения, жизнь с родителями надоела ему, казалось, с рождения.

Два часа ночи, а работы еще по горло. Спасибо, папа… Малфой вернулся к бумагам, напоминая себе, что неплохо бы было выпить кофе. И покурить.

Раздался требовательный, какой-то особенно дребезжащий сейчас, среди ночи, звонок в дверь. Малфой малодушно понадеялся, что это сосед ошибся дверью, но звонок повторился. С гримасой крайнего неудовольствия он поднялся и пошел в прихожую, раздраженно уставившись на экран камеры наружного наблюдения. И тихо выругался, за дверью, прислонившись к стене и глядя прямо в глазок, стоял Поттер. Один.

Малфой открыл.

\- Добрый вечер, - учтиво поприветствовал его Поттер, имея наглость улыбаться.

\- В чем дело? - холодно поинтересовался Малфой, хмуро разглядывая полночного визитера. Поттер был бледен, против обыкновения одет в потертую кожаную куртку с чужого плеча, но как всегда, явно не совсем адекватен.

\- Вы позволите мне войти?

\- Мистер Поттер, я не принимаю клиентов на дому, тем более среди ночи. Для этого есть офис.

\- А мне адвокат и не нужен, - заверил его тот с едва уловимой иронией.

\- А мне кажется, нужен.

\- Ну, может быть… но не вы.

\- И на том спасибо.

Поттер сделал шаг вперед, и Малфой без особого радушия посторонился, пропуская его в квартиру. Гость прошел в гостиную, тут же по-хозяйски расположился в кресле у телевизора и с интересом огляделся.

\- А у вас тут… мило. Антиквариат?

\- Нет. Ненавижу антиквариат, - хозяин дома остановился перед ним, готовый вспылить в любую минуту.

\- Неужели? Жаль, это бы так подошло к вашему образу… Да вы присаживайтесь, мистер Малфой. Я, конечно, псих, но манией величия не страдаю. Пока, по крайней мере.

Малфой опустился на диван и выжидательно посмотрел на него с легко читаемой тоской во взгляде, там работа ждет, а ему тут слушать неизвестно что…

\- Так чему обязан?

\- Ну, - протянул Поттер рассеяно, разглядывая корешки книг в шкафу, - давайте будем считать это дружеским визитом, а? Честное мафиозное, я ненадолго, вы не беспокойтесь, на сутки, не больше.

\- Вы полагаете, что если мы являемся членами одного клуба и время от времени играем в бильярд, то это дает вам право заявляться ко мне среди ночи?.. - внешне без особого раздражения поинтересовался Малфой. А что поделаешь? Поттер - это ведь стихийное бедствие.

\- А чаю попить? - в ответ предложил ему гость.

Ни говоря ни слова, Малфой развернулся и ушел в кабинет, работа у него была действительно срочная, а времени до утра оставалось все меньше. Поттер включил какой-то спортивный канал и притих.

Через несколько часов, устало потирая глаза, адвокат оторвался от стола, чтобы таки сварить себе вожделенный кофе, и тут-то его настиг ожидаемый вопрос:

\- Послушайте, Малфой, а у вас виски, случайно, нет?

…И по косячку…

\- Бар слева от вас. Стаканы на кухне.

Поттер поднялся, чуть не перевернув кресло, к чему Малфой с интересом прислушался - его подозрения подтверждались, но благополучно добрался до бара, замечание о стаканах он столь же благополучно поигнорировал.

\- Ха, да вы гурман, - удовлетворенно отметил он, видимо, созерцая содержимое бара.

Малфой не счел нужным отвечать. Близился рассвет.

Через полчаса, исчеркав пометками всю страницу, он вышел на балкон покурить, обойдя как можно дальше полулежащего с закрытыми глазами в кресле Поттера. Бутылка была наполовину пуста.

Услышав шаги, тот пошевелился, но глаза остались закрыты.

\- Хороший у вас виски.

\- Спасибо. Все для гостей, - свежий воздух взбодрил лучше всякого кофе. Еще бы поспать хоть полчасика…

\- Я оценил. Вы вообще удивительно гостепреимны. Нет, я серьезно. Я был уверен, что вы и двери-то не откроете, а тут - откормленный бык… фигурально выражаясь. Так что я еще понаглею, с вашего разрешения.

Малфой закурил вторую сигарету, ожидая продолжения, в бледном утреннем свете Поттер выглядел просто ужасно, синяки под глазами спускались чуть не до середины щек.

\- Малфой…

\- Да?

\- Раз уж вы такой запасливый… бинты у вас есть?

В течение последовавшей паузы Малфой еще раз все взвесил, и воспитание взяло верх над здравым смыслом. И ведь наверняка он потом еще об этом пожалеет.

\- Я уж думал, вы не попросите. Так и умрете перед моим телевизором, а мне придется заметать следы.

\- Малфой, вы знаете, что вы - сволочь? - по-прежнему не открывая глаз, безжизненным голосом поинтересовался Поттер.

\- Догадываюсь, - он потушил сигарету. - Бинты у меня есть, но я ведь не врач, вы не забыли? Я всего лишь юрист.

\- Каждый юрист в душе патологоанатом.

\- Вряд ли вам это поможет.

Малфой вышел и вернулся через минуту с упаковкой стерильных бинтов и ножницами.

\- Чем это вас?

\- Пулей, - под курткой обнаружилась пропитанная подсыхающей кровью майка и наспех сделанная повязка на плече.

\- Мистер Поттер, - медленно проговорил Малфой, разматывая повязку, - пули я доставать не умею. Бандитские фильмы - это не медицинское пособие.

Поттер наконец открыл глаза, пристально всмотрелся в это сосредоточенное лицо и вдруг чему-то улыбнулся, тут же скривившись от боли.

\- Рана сквозная, - сквозь зубы ответил он.

\- Хоть это радует… Встать сможете? До ванной шагов десять… Черт, нужно продезинфицировать.

Малфой осторожно усадил его на край утопленной в полу ванны и разглядывал рану, скривив губы. Наконец он поднялся.

\- Нужен спирт.

\- А виски на что? - по-ковбойски бесшабашно усмехнулся Поттер.

\- Я всегда знал, что вы немного того…

\- Да я вам сам скоро поверю…

\- Посидите здесь, я поищу чистую тряпку, нужно сначала промыть.

\- Вы просто ас, - подождав, пока Малфой отойдет на пару шагов, Поттер спокойно плеснул на рану из бутылки, зашипев при этом так, что чуть не свалился в ванну. Стремительно обернувшийся Малфой едва успел удержать его.

\- Да вы в самом деле не в своем уме! Болевой шок захотели?!

\- Все, молчу и слушаюсь…

Возился Малфой довольно долго, не слишком умело накладывая бинт, сквозь который тут же просачивалась кровь, при этом ругаясь такими словами, что приятно удивил бы не только Поттера, а и настоящих ценителей народного ораторства. Под конец он устало спросил:

\- ***, Поттер, ну почему, ***, вас принесло ко мне, ***?!

\- А меня тут искать не будут, я надеюсь. Не догадаются.

\- Я бы тоже не догадался… Что, неприятности? Аферы за спиной начальства?

\- Меня по идее сейчас нет в городе… а! осторожнее!

\- Мы, патологоанатомы, к живым людям-то непривычны… Поднимайтесь. По-моему, я сделал все, что было в моих силах в половине пятого утра наступающего буднего дня. Хотя нет, посидите минуту, я застелю кушетку клеенкой. Кресло уже только выбросить.

\- Оно с кожаной обивкой, отмоется.

Поттер замер на краю ванны, вяло прислушиваясь к утихающей боли. В прошлый раз, когда его подрезали в каком-то тупичке, ему было всего лет двадцать, и жизнь не казалась ему такой уж ценностью, тогда было до странности весело смотреть на ручеек собственной крови и иронизировать над врачом, хотя, нет, разве ж это был врач, так, мясник, которого где-то откопали его тогдашние приятели. От того происшествия остался рваный шрам и заслуженная слава первостатейного психа. Так что Малфой был не так уж неправ. Просто остальные боялись этого безумия, принявшего человеческий облик, и скорее восхищались, чем осуждали. Говорили, что этот чокнутый Поттер мнит себя бессмертным. А он и мнил. До того дня в тюрьме. И собственная жизнь вдруг оказалась не столь уж ненужной. А уж умереть сегодня и вовсе было бы непростительной глупостью, самым идиотским из его безумств.

Вернувшийся Малфой неуверенно потряс Поттера за здоровое плечо, отчего в голове у того тут же зазвенела тупая боль, он слабо рыкнул:

\- Ну, что там?

\- Апартаменты готовы, - за иронией явственно слышалась усталость. - Дойдете?

\- А руки вы мне не предложите? Хотя бы символически?

С тяжелым вздохом Малфой позволил на себя опереться и помог "пациенту" дотащиться до кушетки.

\- А вы не такая уж сволочь, - резюмировал Поттер, закрывая глаза.

\- Не обольщайтесь. Я цивилизованная сволочь, воспитанная в духе гуманизма. Вы потеряли много крови, уверены, что не хотите обратиться за квалифицированной медицинской помощью?

\- Ну что вы, - уже в полусне ответил Поттер с милой улыбкой. - Ваша искренняя забота столь целебна…

И в который раз за эту ночь Малфой вернулся к работе, страшно жалея, что как воспитанный гуманный человек не может себе позволить придушить своего гостя прямо во сне. 

_Четыре часа спустя_

Проснулся Поттер, когда солнце уже светило вовсю. Ныла рука, но, право, это были такие мелочи - проблема вчерашнего дня, а Гарри Поттер всегда жил днем сегодняшним. Сбросив плед, он сел, чувствуя неприятную слабость, и снова огляделся. При дневном свете гостиная Малфоя (комнаты для гостей он, само собой, пожалел) интриговала еще больше, хотя, в принципе, все вроде бы отвечало представлениям Поттера о нем - и книги, и картины, и даже цветовая гамма мебели. Но на всем этом лежала едва уловимая печать аскетизма, и вот это было уже неожиданным. Малфой - аскет?!

Поттер поднялся и пошел в ванную. Собственное отражение в зеркале заставило его скорчить гримасу, кому-кому, а ему никогда не шла сероватая бледность. Бинт весь пропитался кровью. Ну и ладно, где там наша сестра милосердия?

Малфой обнаружился в кабинете, он спал, уронив голову на скрещенные на столе руки, бумаги были предусмотрительно отодвинуты подальше и уложены аккуратной стопкой.

Поттер уже протянул было руку, чтобы его разбудить, но пальцы, казалось, помимо его воли замерли в сантиметре от чужого плеча, сжались в кулак и медленно разжались снова. Раскрытая ладонь скользнула над светлыми волосами, осторожно, не касаясь, и счастье Малфоя, что он не видел лица своего непрошенного гостя в тот момент - злая нежность, кривящиеся губы… Мужчина не должен так смотреть на мужчину, будь то его друг, враг, или даже адвокат.

\- Подъем!

\- Что? - Малфой встрепенулся, резко поднимая голову. - А-а, это вы, - он зевнул, машинально глядя на часы: - Черт! Уже девять!

Он вскочил, на ходу запихивая бумаги в портфель и судорожно ища авторучку.

\- Кого-то отвоевываете? - меланхолично полюбопытствовал Поттер, наблюдая эту кутерьму.

\- Всегда кто-нибудь найдется.

Малфой из ванной бросился в спальню и вылетел оттуда буквально через минуту уже в костюме и при галстуке.

\- А перевязка? - вслед ему бросил Поттер.

\- Бинт в ванной. Имейте же совесть!

Адвокат на секунду притормозил у дверей, чтобы взглянуть на Поттера с удручающим подозрением.

\- Я так понимаю, что вряд ли вы исчезнете из моей квартиры прямо сейчас, - обреченно констатировал он. - Но хотя бы ведите себя прилично.

\- Что вы, мистер Малфой, - Поттер просто излучал дружелюбие. - Огласка мне нужна не больше, чем вам.

Вечером, придя с работы, Малфой обнаружил в квартире не Поттера, а его благословенное отсутствие. И, поверите ли, был этому искренне рад.

***

_Два месяца и три дня спустя_

Вечер не предвещал ничего плохого.

Приемы у Алисии Джейсон всегда славились сочетанием несочетаемого. Ей доставляло удовольствие коллекционировать знакомых из самых разных областей, а потом сводить их под одной крышей. Особое пристрастие она питала к легализированным преступникам, лицам, ищущим в Англии политического убежища, разного рода сектантам, а также к обычным добропорядочным гражданам всех мастей. Знакомить их друг с другом было для нее верхом наслаждения, атмосфера всегда отдавала скандалом, но в меру, дом Алисии был местом вооруженного нейтралитета, своего рода Кулабергом, и нарушитель отлучался от общества в один миг. Журналисты любили эти сборища не меньше самих приглашенных.

Как старый друг, Малфой мог себе позволить не тратить время на общение с хозяйкой, а сразу перейти к гостям.

Гвоздем вечера был какой-то беженец из Ирака, общавшийся через переводчика, к нему с вялым любопытством прислушивались те, кто хоть немного интересовался политикой, а остальные занимались светской болтовней друг с другом.

Малфой предпочел общество своей дамы и новообращенного буддиста, в прошлом биржевого маклера, с которым она его познакомила. Буддист только что вернулся из паломничества в Индию и жаждал поделиться впечатлениями, а Малфою, благодаря Льюису, было что вставить в разговор. Неприятность подкралась, когда маклер пригласил даму на танец, и Малфой ненадолго остался один, наедине с бокалом шампанского.

\- Мистер Малфой?

Он обернулся, уже догадываясь, кого сейчас увидит. И напоролся на какой-то несвойственный Поттеру пытливый взгляд, диссонирующий с общим развязным нахальством поведения.

\- Да?

\- Как поживаете?

\- Неплохо, должен признать.

\- Конечно же, без моих неприятностей. И не скучно?

\- Ну что вы, - Малфой отпил из бокала. - Чтобы получить дневную порцию неприятностей достаточно просто включить телевизор.

\- Вы так прагматичны. Ну что ж. А вот мое спасенье от скуки, - он повернулся в сторону девушки, как раз разговаривающей с хозяйкой приема, кивнул с улыбкой. Она чуть заметно кивнула в ответ и через минуту подошла к ним

\- "Мой милый Гамлет, сбрось свой черный цвет". Гарри, ты опять?

\- Ну извини. И вообще, это имидж, сколько можно придираться?

\- Тебе полезно, согласись. Ты меня не представишь? - ее смеющийся взгляд остановился на Малфое, было в нем что-то подкупающе по-детски лукавое.

\- А вы вообще-то косвенно знакомы. Помнишь? Мистер Малфой - мисс Нэнси Хантер.

\- Мисс Хантер, - Малфой поднес к губам ее руку к губам, она неожиданно тепло улыбнулась, бросив на Поттера странно одобряющий взгляд.

\- Мистер Малфой? Ну, разумеется, знакомы. Правда, несколько односторонне, не так ли, Гарри? Как я поняла, вы личность довольно неординарная. Назвать Гарри маньяком! У меня никогда не хватало храбрости.

Малфой поймал себя на том, что улыбается ей в ответ. У Поттера есть вкус хотя бы в отношении женщин.

\- Вы предсказуемо ошиблись, мисс Хантер, как, не сомневаюсь, и мистер Поттер, - весело ответил он. - Людей вводит в заблуждение моя внешность, а я человек совершенно заурядный.

Нэнси рассмеялась, чуть заметно толкнув Поттера локтем.

\- Мы с Нэн поспорили, будете ли вы заниматься самообличением, - охотно пояснил он. - Только вот не знаю, оно ли это было, или обыкновенная объективность. Как ты думаешь, Нэн?

\- Без теста Роршаха не разберешься, - усмехнулась она. - Не обращайте внимания, мистер Малфой. Я психоаналитик, и Гарри не устает это подчеркивать.

\- Психоаналитик?

Поттер развел руками.

\- Ну, грешен. Мой бывший психоаналитик, - судя по тому, какими взглядами обменялась эта парочка, о причине того, почему Нэнси стала бывшим, гадать не приходилось.

\- Жаль. Мистеру Поттеру никак не помешал бы периодический курс психоанализа, - заметил Малфой.

\- Мне тоже жаль, такой материал пропадает! А Гарри к другим психологам идти не хочет, немотивированный клиент, одним словом. Так что мне теперь одни наблюдения со стороны остаются. Хотя, психоаналитик мафиози, что может быть банальнее? Разве что адвокат мафии… Но что мы все о грустном. Как вам этот вечер? Сургуч, капуста, короли… а, мистер Малфой? Гарри такое нравится, а вам?

\- Я человек общественный. Привык ко всему. И потом, всегда можно найти что-то интересное даже здесь.

\- Например, вас, - хихикнула она, заработав демонстративно предупреждающий взгляд со стороны Поттера.

\- Не заигрывай у меня на глазах, - заявил он, хозяйски обнимая ее одной рукой.

\- Что, ревнуешь? Да? - с явным удовольствием подначивала она. - Так и тянет на цитату из Фрейда, но я, пожалуй, поостерегусь.

\- Так, все, хватит. Марш танцевать.

\- С тобой?!

\- Ну, если другого выбора не остается… Мистер Малфой, прошу нас извинить…

\- Пожалуйста-пожалуйста. Мисс Хантер, - он улыбнулся, заслужив ответную улыбку.

Кивнув на прощание, Нэнси двинулась в соседнюю комнату, а Поттер счел нужным вполголоса заявить:

\- Кстати, Малфой, я хотел напомнить, что теперь я все-таки ваш должник. Это судьба.

Малфой только головой покачал. И не то чтобы вечер был безнадежно испорчен, но это замечание оставило какой-то неприятный осадок, словно это была угроза, а не благодарность.

В приятном ритме медленного танца Поттер поинтересовался у партнерши с добродушной улыбкой:

\- Как он тебе?

\- Тебе профессиональное мнение или личное?

\- Нэнси, не выпендривайся.

\- Имею право! Психоаналитик я или нет?! Ну, хорошо. Тогда личное. Э-э… "лик женщины, но строже, совершенней, природы изваяло мастерство…"

\- Нэнси!

Малфой недолго оставался один, стоило отойти Поттеру, как тут из-за спин гостей появился нахмуренный Деметт Синклер, второй компаньон их фирмы, образец джентльмена старой закалки, старый друг его деда, считающий своим долгом наставлять в жизни младшее поколение.

\- Прекрасный вечер, мистер Синклер, не правда ли?

\- Ну разумеется, - проворчал тот. - Как всегда, Алисия на высоте. Приглашает всех подряд, а потом страшно выигрывать партию в покер, поскольку не знаешь, доберешься ли после этого живым до дома. Тот же Поттер, например.

Синклер сделал глоток вина, поморщившись, - ему явно не угодили, - и заметил:

\- Надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете. Что, что, а думать вы умеете.

\- Спасибо, - губы чуть заметно дрогнули в болезненной усмешке. - Но думаю тут не я. Я парирую.

\- Не желаете выкурить по сигарете? - после секундной паузы Синклер, кивнув в сторону балкона.

Малфой посмотрел ему прямо в глаза - тяжелый откровенный взгляд.

\- Конечно.

Они остановились у самых перил, Синклер со старческим кряхтеньем полез в карман, вытащил сигареты.

\- Прошу вас.

\- Спасибо, у меня свои.

Несколько минут они молча курили, разглядывая ночной Лондон.

\- Передел власти в городе в самом разгаре, - спокойно начал Синклер, - и эта гнида из тех, кто отхватит хороший кусок. И тогда его вообще не удержишь, ни страхом, ни силой. Он сам себе и сила, и верховный судья. А с силой, облеченной властью, не конфликтуют.

\- Я в курсе.

\- Знаете, я всякого навидался, но от этого отморозка меня по-настоящему в дрожь бросает. Людвиг тогда его вытащил, выбора не было, но лучше б не марался.

Он присел на перила и посмотрел прямо в слепящий зал перед собой. Малфой молчал, стряхивая пепел время от времени, как обычно, бесстрастный и внимательный.

\- Вы тогда тоже сглупили. Конечно, кто ж знал… Но на вас у него зуб, и стоило бы вести себя осторожнее. Месть, знаете ли, никто не отменял. Что он хотел сегодня?

\- Это была дань вежливости. Светский разговор.

\- Все равно, это неожиданное внимание мне не нравится, будьте благоразумны, в известных пределах.

\- Поздно, - усмехнулся Малфой. - Я уже совершил непростительную вольность - вновь отказался работать на него.

Синклер вздохнул.

\- Молодежь… вы что, специально нарываетесь? С Поттером шутки плохи, он вообще не выносит, когда ему противоречат. Некоторых потом по кускам собирали, если вы помните.

\- Мистер Синклер, я уже не мальчик, - Малфой чуть наклонил голову, на лице все то же выражение отстраненности.

\- Тогда думайте. У нас есть коллеги во Франции, в Америке. Вам не кажется, что лучше переждать?

\- Ценю вашу заботу, мистер Синклер, но я же Малфой, помните? Малфои не прячутся, они встречают неприятности лицом к лицу. Уступить? И кому?

С места Синклера прекрасно был виден Поттер под руку с какой-то барышней, нет-нет, да и поглядывающий в сторону балкона. Юрист снова вздохнул.

\- Средневековые принципы вам не помогут, и вы это понимаете. Скажите прямо - это вопрос самоуважения?

\- Вы сочтете это достаточной причиной для риска? Да. Я нормальный человек, и я его боюсь. Но самоуважение…

\- Гордость, причем фамильная! Вы с Поттером друг друга стоите, - в сердцах заявил Синклер, отшвыривая сигарету и вставая. - Упрямства у вас обоих чересчур. Желание что-то там доказать. Мальчишки как есть.

***

_Три недели и четыре дня спустя_

Погода в тот день выдалась на редкость мерзкая, мельчайший дождь с промозглым ветром, и за несколько шагов от такси до подъезда Малфой даже под зонтом успел промокнуть.

\- Я всегда считал, что зонт - это роскошь, а не предмет первой необходимости, но сегодня убедился в обратном, - весело заметил до отвращения знакомый голос, и чья-то рука приглашающе распахнула дверь.

\- Прошу.

Они прошли мимо консьержа к лифту, и уже в кабине Поттер решил выдать свою потрясающую новость, он так и лучился удовольствием с головы до пят, и выглядел при этом как самый настоящий хулиган: темные прибитые дождем волосы, сияющие зеленые глаза, руки подозрительно спрятаны в карманы черного пальто.

\- Представляете, какое совпадение, мистер Малфой, мне ведь тоже на пятнадцатый этаж.

Малфой не обратил на него особого внимания. В такие минуты ему приходило в голову, что Поттер не только псих, а и крайне инфантильная личность. И в чем-то он был прав и здесь.

\- Знаете, мне понравился этот дом, и вид за окном, и вообще почти центр, да еще и кабельное телевидение есть. Так что мы теперь соседи.

\- Дейв сдал вам квартиру? - уточнил Малфой на всякий случай.

\- Продал. Она, конечно, не чета вашей, ремонт бы не помешал, но я редко бываю дома.

\- Надеюсь, вы не начнете устраивать вечеринок со стрельбой в потолок.

\- Помилуйте, мистер Малфой, мы же взрослые люди, - вдруг серьезно, безо всякого кривлянья ответил Поттер. - На самом деле я, как и вы, предпочитаю тишину.

Малфой несколько секунд смотрел на него, потом пожал плечами.

\- Ваша непредсказуемость настораживает, мистер Поттер.

Непредсказуемость тут же проявидась во всей красе, так как Поттер вдруг нажал кнопку "Стоп", лифт замер.

\- Знаете, Малфой, что мне в вас нравится? - прислонившись к стене, Поттер чуть склонил голову набок. - Ваша прямо-таки патологическая искренность. Поразительная черта для адвоката. Или это вы только мне безо всякой опаски говорите то, что думаете?

Включился динамик, и встревоженный голос консьержа спросил, что случилось, Поттер ответил, что у них обычная беседа, ничего страшного.

\- Почему вы решили, что без опаски? - Малфой отвел с лица прилипшие влажные пряди. - Вы считаете, что я способен так заблуждаться? Разговаривая с вами, я все время чувствую себя укротителем. Никогда не знаешь, чего от вас ждать в следующую минуту.

Он стряхнул с плаща оставшиеся капли дождя.

\- В этом-то моя главная прелесть, - подтвердил Поттер. - К тому же позволяет держать окружающих в тонусе, так сказать. А вообще-то… я разный.

\- Хотите сказать, что вы не такой псих, каким вас считают?

Малфой снял шарф, открыв манящую ямку на шее, у самого воротника.

\- Вот именно. Не такой… А вот вы, вероятно, считаете себя совершенно нормальным, да, Малфой? Ну совершенно нормальным, да? Такой благопристойный воспитанный светский человек. Адвокат. И благодаря тому, что вы всю жизнь катались в таких вот лифтах - с зеркалами, камерами слежения, чистеньких, а я шатался по грязным подъездам, вы считаете свой образ жизни нормальным, а мой - нет, да? Я же просто кожей чувствую это ваше высокомерное презрение, ха, наверняка подсознательное, вы ведь у нас гуманист. А замашки у вас все равно от папы-фашиста. Вы все чистеньким хотите казаться, и это при такой работе. Или общение с отбросами общества дает вам возможность наслаждаться своим превосходством? А, нормальный вы наш? Но мы все равно равны, ясно?

Малфой порадовался, что камера не передает звук.

\- Поттер, вы что, обкурились? - холодно осведомился он. - С чего вы взяли подобную ересь?

\- Обкурился? Как у вас все просто. Действительно, самое правдоподобное объяснение. Да нет, к сожалению, я уже лет семь не курю, не колюсь и не нюхаю. Со своего последнего ареста. И ведь все из-за вас, мистер Малфой.

\- Что вы хотите мне доказать? Что я в чем-то перед вами провинился? Своим общественным положением? Складом характера? Воспитанием? Оскорбил?

\- Доказать? О да, много чего, - Поттер скривился. - Я все время вам что-то доказываю, только вас не ставлю в известность. Школу брошенную закончил, колледж тоже. Но не все ведь сразу. Сначала равенство.

\- Поттер, - спокойно, но с нотками металла в голосе спросил Малфой, - что вам от меня надо в конце-то концов?

\- Как насчет соседской дружбы? - Поттер вдруг ухмыльнулся и подмигнул. - Так, посидеть, поболтать. Вы же не откажете бедному преступному элементу в такой малости, как общество честного человека?

\- А мне казалось, это вы мой должник. Сколько можно выполнять ваши угрожающие просьбы?

\- А я льщу себе надеждой, что это я делаю вам отдолжение.

Он отступил на шаг и снова нажал на кнопку, лифт плавно поехал, они молчали, пока двери не открылись на их этаже.

Малфой шагнул к своей двери, доставая из портфеля ключи, и вдруг, словно спохватившись, обернулся.

\- Кстати, я хотел спросить, а как вы в прошлый раз добрались до меня? Кругом же камеры?

\- На лестнице - нет, - сдержанно отозвался Поттер, обыскивая карманы. - Влез в окно на втором этаже, предварительно перегрызя провода сигнализации, - неожиданно лукаво улыбнулся он.

\- Вы шли пешком? - не дал сбить с себя с толку Малфой. - На пятнадцатый этаж? С простреленным плечом?

\- Только ради удовольствия видеть вас, - съязвил Поттер, открывая двери, и добавил, остановившись на пороге: - Теперь-то это проще, не стоит так беспокоиться.

***

_Четыре месяца две недели и пять дней спустя_

Со стороны это сложно было назвать дружбой, слишком уж странные у них складывались отношения, скорее подошел бы термин "вынужденное приятельство". За эти месяцы выработалась даже определенная схема. Поттер заявлялся, когда ему вздумается, обычно под вечер и обязательно через балкон, благо балконы были смежными, вытаскивал или не вытаскивал из бара бутылку виски и плюхался в свое любимое кресло перед телевизором. Чаще всего Малфой бывал занят, и тогда они проводили вечер в разных комнатах, изредка обмениваясь короткими репликами:

\- Скажите, Малфой, а кого вы считаете друзьями? В принципе?

\- В принципе? В принципе тех, кому можно полностью доверять.

\- Ого, какой критерий. И много у вас таких наберется?

\- Четверо… ну ладно, трое.

\- Вам, как всегда, повезло больше. У меня вот ни одного.

...

\- Меня давно занимает один вопрос. Вы что, взялись поставлять мне клиентуру, а, Поттер?

\- Может быть. Или вы против?

\- Я? Ну что вы. Если бы не было преступников, зачем бы были нужны адвокаты?

\- Для бракоразводных дел. Кстати, вы оценили, все как один - нормальные люди, в вашем вкусе.

\- Благодарю за заботу.

...

\- Мне вот до чертиков интересно, почему вы Ф. Д., а? Что это за Д. такое?

\- А вы что, еще не проверили?

\- Должен же я узнать хоть что-то сам. Ну так?

\- Я Фрэнсис Дрейк Малфой. Это дед придумал, у нас вроде бы были пираты в роду, и такое прочее. Идиотизм.

\- Отчего же. Вы великолепно смотрелись бы пиратом: черная повязка на глазу, волосы - в хвост, тельняшка, кривой нож за поясом… черная метка. Вы вторым именем пользуетесь?

\- !!!… И вам не советую. А то во мне взыграют пиратские гены.

\- Нервный вы, Малфой.

...

\- Интересные до меня доходят новости, причем из третьих рук.

\- А именно?

\- Оказывается, вы у нас теперь косвенно "крыша". Это вроде бы как-то не в вашем стиле.

\- Меняю криминальный имидж. И потом, неужели вы думали, что я оставлю вас на волю случая? Зато теперь ни одна безмозглая сволочь не сунется, меня знают.

\- Опять я во всем виноват.

\- Нет, это я опять ваш должник.

…а иногда, чаще по выходным, они сидели в сумерках в гостиной и просто разговаривали. Оказалось, что в спокойном состоянии Поттер неплохой собеседник.

\- Вот скажите мне на милость, неужели "Eurosport" по вашему телевизору видно хуже, чем по моему?

\- Не иронизируйте, Малфой. Вам больше пошло бы ехидство, никогда не пробовали? Это легко, честное слово, стоит только начать.

\- В тот день, когда я начну следовать вашим советам…

\- Уже лучше! Главное - тренируйтесь почаще.

\- Поттер, вам что, заняться нечем? Что-то вас давно не арестовывали.

\- Ха, я законопослушный поданный ее величества. Совсем-совсем.

\- Ну находят же люди, чем занять свободное время. У вас мечта есть?

\- Да, - легкомысленно отозвался Поттер, закладывая руки за голову и вглядываясь в потолок. - Получить волшебную палочку.

\- Всего-то? А шапку-невидимку?

\- Малфой, - голос звучал мягко, но предостерегающе. - Я серьезно.

Малфой бросил поиски невесть куда запропастившегося документа и сел в соседнее кресло.

\- Волшебную палочку? Я бы тоже был не против. Я где-то читал, что это просто - нужно совершить три добрых поступка подряд, и тут некий волшебник вручит ее тебе - за заслуги перед обществом.

\- Скажите, Малфой, только искренне, вы верите в волшебство? - когда Поттер говорил в подобном тоне, это означало, что шутить он не настроен. А как тут ответишь без юмора?

\- Даже не знаю. Я как-то не задумывался. Если там в экстрасенсов…

\- Черт, Малфой, вы что не понимаете, что вас спрашивают? В самое обычное волшебство: чары, драконов, полеты на метлах.

\- Я вам так скажу, Поттер, фэнтези я уважаю, но как литературу. И да - я верю в волшебство, но без этих сказочных атрибутов, в волшебство в людях, хотя его подчас трудно заметить.

\- Не пойму, философ вы или специально меня злите? А у вас у самого есть мечта? - в голосе Поттера прозвучала тоска. Тоска по настоящей мечте? По чужой мечте?

Малфой закурил, глядя в окно, и скорее всего полумрак был причиной его откровенности.

\- Это трудно назвать мечтой, но… я бы хотел родиться на пару веков раньше в старой доброй Англии, когда мир был относительно прост, время исчислялось днями, а не долями секунд, когда в провинции искренне верили в фей, танцующих на лужайках. Одним словом, Англия времен Филдинга. Не знаю, поймете ли вы меня, вы человек по сути своей современный, а меня утомляет этот скоростной век высоких технологий. Мой ритм плавный и спокойный, я люблю составить план, проверить и перепроверить, а потом действовать, а не бежать впереди паровоза, чтобы оправдать принцип здоровой внутривидовой конкуренции. Меня вполне устроила бы жизнь английского аристократа в его имении, неспешный день, вдумчивое занятие избранным делом, уверенность в завтрашнем дне, обстоятельная переписка с удаленными единомышленниками, причем так, чтобы ответ приходил не через минуту, а хотя бы дня через два, беседы в узком кругу с друзьями. И обязательно уютный дом, этакое родовое гнездо, где все пропитано историей, куда всегда и отовсюду можно вернуться. Я консервативен.

\- Плюс сознание своей избранности, как у всей английской, да и не только английской аристократии. Но вы же вольны выбирать, купите себе дом в провинции…

\- Да? И что, воссоздать быт Англии восемнадцатого века? Тихие вечера при свечах под живую музыку, шелест жеского платья? Это будут декорации, Поттер, самообман, а я предпочитаю жить в реальном мире, даже если он и не устраивает меня. Лучше уж я помечтаю, как бы оно было.

\- Малфой, - Поттер приподнялся. - Опишите это ваше родовое гнездо. Пожалуйста.

В уже почти полностью наступившей темноте Поттер скорее догадался, чем почувствовал, как Малфой пожал плечами.

\- Представьте себе усадьбу вроде Пемберли, подъездная аллея, луга вокруг, герб над входом, картинные галереи, анфилады комнат, широкие лестницы, телескоп на крыше, ну, все то, о чем мы читаем в книгах. Фамильные привидения, слуги, бесшумно скользящие по дому, как домовые…

\- Малфой! - резко перебил его Поттер. - Вы… вы в своем уме?!

\- Э-э… я думаю, да. А в чем дело?

\- Вы это придумали?

\- Представил. Да что случилось?

Поттер отобрал у него очередную сигарету и затянулся сам.

\- Рассказать вам? Вы в очередной раз уверитесь, что я не в ладах с головой и объективной реальностью. А впрочем, какая разница? Начну издалека, не обессудьте. Не знаю, в какой мере вы знакомы с моей биографией, но хвастаться мне особо нечем. Родители погибли в автокатастрофе, когда мне и года не было, воспитывали меня родственники с материнской стороны. Тетка терпеть не могла мою мать и эти чувства в полной мере перенесла на меня. Все мое детство - это, в прямом и переносном смысле, темный чулан. Под лестницей.

Он глубоко затянулся.

\- А еще диктатура двоюродного брата, любившего, как и всякий сильный, третировать слабых. А я был хилым мальчишкой, не особо способным постоять за себя. До одиннадцати лет я был одинок, как только может быть одинок ребенок. А потом мне впервые начали сниться впечатляющие сны, и можете ухмыляться сколько угодно, эти сны стали моим спасением. Любой психолог скажет, что это были подсознательные выражения моих стремлений, замещение того, чего мне не хватало в реальной жизни, и я соглашусь. Я всегда хотел быть сильным и значительным, как герои комиксов.

Он с сожалением затушил окурок - когда еще удастся выкурить сигарету, которой касались чужие губы.

\- А в этом сне я получил все. Я оказался волшебником, причем не простым, а "тем самым", у меня была волшебная палочка, было место, где я чувствовал себя дома, были друзья, настоящие друзья, были и приключения, миссия спасения мира. Я был национальным героем. Чудеса, не правда ли? - с внезапно прорезавшейся горечью спросил он.

\- Все мечтают о чем-то подобном, - задумчиво ответил Малфой.

\- Вы тоже? Сомневаюсь. Во сне все было прекрасно, даже неприятности. Как вспомню, с каким нетерпением я ждал каждой ночи, чтобы уйти туда, мне казалось, что только там я живу. Тот я, из снов, был лучше меня, порывистее, благороднее, отважнее. Мне так хотелось с ним сравняться, хотя бы чисто внешне. Увы, я даже очков никогда не носил, у меня стопроцентное зрение. И летать я не умел. Однажды несколько лет назад я попробовал виндсерфинг, даже это не то. Как-то раз я попытался лезвием вырезать шрам на лбу, идиот…

\- Простите, какой шрам?

\- Я все забываю, что вы не в курсе. Тот Гарри Поттер был Мальчиком-Который-Выжил - все с большой буквы, заметьте! - после самого непростительного из всех непростительных заклятий, коих всего-то три. И на память у него остался шрам на лбу, такой фигурный, в виде молнии, - Поттер фыркнул. - Под влиянием всех этих снов я изменился, обнаглел, если угодно, стал вступать в споры с теткой, с кузеном. Перестал слушаться. Ну и доигрался, Дадли с друзьями подкараулили меня за домом и поучили уму-разуму. Вот тут-то и выяснилось, что Гарри Поттер без палочки намного уязвимее Гарри Поттера с палочкой. Во сне родственнички меня боялись, а чего им бояться на самом деле? Я месяц пролежал в больнице, а когда выписался, ушел прямо на улицу, решил, что с меня хватит. Мне было двенадцать, я быстро освоился - начал воровать, меня взяли в банду, школу я бросил, и улица научила меня жизни. А сны все снились, и тот я все меньше напоминал меня, иногда я просто начинал его ненавидеть. Из зависти. Я и так-то был агрессивным - спасибо Дадли, - а если меня довести, то становился просто неуправляемым. Один раз избил новенького фактически ни за что, за пустяк, за то, что он был сбежавшим из дома избалованным лоботрясом. Мне не повезло, повязали, и вот там, на нарах, я понял, что во мне ни грамма нет от того благородного героя. И сны прекратились. А я стал делать ту карьеру, которая мне была доступна. Вроде бы все встало на свои места, так надо же было появиться вам и все перевернуть с ног на голову!

\- Мне? Я-то тут причем?

\- Ах, Малфой. Ну как вам объяснить… представьте, сидите вы в камере, обдолбанный так, что все пофиг, солнышко светит и птички поют, и тут та-а-акие глюки! Мое тогдашнее мировосприятие было, конечно, искаженным, но реальность от глюков я отличал. А увидев вас, я решил, что и в самом деле рехнулся, Малфой - мой адвокат! Все, приехали. Охранник два дня меня убеждал, что тоже вас видит. С наркотиками я завязал тут же, хотя ломало так, что думал, не выживу. Но в итоге жизнь оказалась поинтереснее любой галлюцинации. И сны тут как тут, снова начались.

\- Я все-таки не совсем понимаю, чем был вызван ваш… ажиотаж.

Поттер откинулся на спинку кресла и ответил просто:

\- Я вас узнал.

\- То есть?

\- Вспомнил. Вы мне снились.

\- Бывает. Знаете, в психологии есть что-то такое, - после паузы успокаивающе сказал Малфой. - Ложное узнавание, или что-то в этом роде…

\- Малфой, - очень мягко сказал Поттер, - вы не поняли. Вы были там, во сне, все эти годы, вместе со всеми остальными. Так-то. И может я псих, но я ведь молчал, правда? А теперь мне интересно, откуда вы знаете, как выглядел "тот" ваш дом? Вы же его описали вплоть до телескопа.

\- Я его придумал. Что вы хотите услышать? Версию о преселении душ, прошлых жизнях, параллельных мирах?

\- А вы уверены, что вам не снилось ничего подобного? - иронично поинтересовался Поттер.

\- Совершенно. Мне вообще редко что снится. Для вас это так важно?

\- А вот это уже мое личное дело.

\- Поттер, людям в любом случае не снятся одинаковые сны. Это уже из области НЛО и зеленых человечков.

\- Знаете, когда я вас тогда увидел и поверил, что вы не глюк, я стал по-другому относиться к жизни. Ну да Мерлин со всем этим. Вы правы, все можно списать на совпадение. Потому вы и жили все эти годы так спокойно. А вот год назад со мной произошел случай, который я вообще не могу объяснить. Попробуйте вы, если сможете, - он уже сам вытащил из пачки сигарету. - Пошел я один раз к дантисту, захожу в кабинет, мне навстречу врач - милая девушка в белом халате, и опять это узнавание, мгновенно, я даже автоматически пробормотал: "Гермиона?", а она тоже так растеряно спросила: "Гарри?", и мы уставились друг на друга. Но тем все и кончилось, мы, англичане, люди сдержанные, и не станешь ведь признаваться объективно незнакомому человеку, что мы с ней друзья детства. А пломбу она мне хорошую поставила.

\- Мистика, что еще скажешь. Вы бы к экстрасенсу сходили, астральные связи проверили, что ли.

\- Нет, в вас таки что-то есть от "того" Малфоя. Вам что-то снилось, я зна-а-аю. Ведь снилось же?

Поттер склонился к самому лицу Малфоя, буквально выжимая из него ответ.

\- Да не снилось мне ничего! У вас очередная навязчивая идея?

\- У нас, маньяков, бывает. Мы вообще люди непредсказуемые, и у нас в ходу презумпция виновности - пока не докажете обратного, я буду считать, что вы либо забыли, либо так крепко спите, что сны проходят "мимо вас", либо нагло врете. А может, вам еще приснится. Так-то.

\- Поттер!.. - хватаясь за голову, простонал самый нормальный Малфой. 

_Неделя и четыре дня спустя_

Поттер не показывался уже третий день, что было своеобразным рекордом. Малфой позволил себе душевный отдых и потому не испытал особой радости, когда его ужин резко прервали - Поттер, по обыкновению перемахнув через щель между балконами, ввалился в гостиную, держа в руках порыжевшую папку, которой он победно потряс:

\- Вот, нашел!

\- Это замечательно, не сомневаюсь, но вы бы не могли продолжить свое отсутствие еще минут на двадцать?

\- Да вы ешьте, ешьте, - милостиво разрешил Поттер. - Говорить все равно буду я.

Малфой прожевал кусочек ростбифа и, видя, что сосед застыл в задумчивости, рискнул поинтересоваться:

\- Ну и?

Поттер очнулся, осторожно положил папку на диван и присел рядом, не спуская с нее внимательных глаз, словно опасаясь, что она вдруг исчезнет.

\- Странная вышла история… - наконец сознался он. - Не думал, что все так обернется.

\- Вы опять что-то учудили? - привычно догадался Малфой.

\- Не совсем. А, не знаю! Я все думал, как вас убедить, что вы мне снились еще с одиннадцати лет, и вдруг вспомнил - у меня же есть вещественные доказательства!

\- Вещество, из которого созданы сны? Шекспироведы вас зацелуют.

\- Вы меня пугаете. Ну и фантазии. В детстве я неплохо рисовал, а уж такое-то… сам Мерлин велел. Вон, целая папка набралась, я и забыл, что их было так много. Наверное, я каждый день самый яркий момент зарисовывал. Проблема была в том, что папка осталась в чулане, в том самом чулане под матрацем. Но чтобы вас убедить, - он усмехнулся, - я пошел бы и не на такое.

Малфой положил вилку, ему отчасти передалось напряженно-растерянное настроение Поттера, тот вообще выглядел как-то странно, неуверенно, точно не совсем понимал, что происходит. Для наглого до прямолинейности Поттера это было крайне нетипично.

\- Я поехал туда, к Дурслям, представляете? Не иначе, как спятил окончательно. И самое забавное, что там практически ничего не изменилось, та же сонная благопристойная улочка, тот же дом. Я не был там девятнадцать лет, - он покачал головой. - Наверное, я готов был в первую минуту снести все это к черту, только чтоб не оставить и следа от того проклятого чулана, но я просто позвонил в дверь. Тетка узнала меня сразу, можете себе представить? Она вот так тихо охнула "Гарри", и я подумал, что она упадет в обморок прямо там, на пороге, - он потер лоб ладонью, вздохнул. - А она разрыдалась, Малфой, это вы можете себе представить? Бросилась меня обнимать, поминутно заглядывая мне в глаза, и все спрашивала "Гарри, это ты? Ты живой? Ты вернулся?", а я стоял без единой мысли в голове, я даже не додумался ее обнять, до того я был ошарашен. Вот этого вы представить точно не сможете. Она провела меня на кухню и налила чаю, и подсунула печенье, и все это время твердила, как она счастлива, что я вернулся домой… "Я думала, что сойду с ума, когда ты исчез, вот так в никуда, один. Я так виновата перед тобой". Она чуть чайник не опрокинула, до того у нее тряслись руки. "Ты простишь меня, Гарри? Простишь?.. Сколько лет я просила прощенья у Лили, что недоглядела за ее сыном, что я так поступала с тобой!.. Но ты живой, Гарри, ты живой?" Я просто не мог смотреть в эти умоляющие глаза, Малфой. Я давился этим чаем, а она все плакала. И повторяла, что я вернулся домой. Представляете, сколько лет я ненавидел эту женщину, а она все время мучилась из-за меня. Оказывается, она меня любила, - он произнес это с каким-то совершенно детским удивлением.

Давно забывший об ужине Малфой по собственной инициативе налил ему коньяку и почти насильно втиснул стакан в судорожно сжатые пальцы.

Поттер вздрогнул, с недоумением взглянул на стакан.

\- Что?.. А, спасибо. Была там какая-то темная история до моего рождения, вроде бы они с моей матерью отца не поделили…А мне досталось сразу за все. За них обоих. Я ушел, потому что больше так не мог, а оказалось, с моей стороны это была непреднамеренная месть. Она так постарела, Малфой, я ее еле узнал. И ведь все это время она была уверена, что я давно подох в какой-нибудь подворотне и не могла себе этого простить…

\- А вы ее простили? - спокойный голос Малфоя привел Поттера в чувство. Он допил то, что оставалось в стакане и пожал плечами.

\- Не знаю. Я в растерянности. Детские обиды, знаете ли… жизнь наперекосяк… Но, в конечном итоге, прошло столько времени, мы взрослые люди, достаточно настрадавшиеся друг от друга. Я попытаюсь. Мне, знаете ли, и в голову не приходило поинтересоваться, как они там. Впрочем, я и подумать не мог, что тетя Петуния будет так убиваться. Я был уверен, что они все ног от радости под собой чуять не будут, что от меня избавились. Плесните еще, раз вы сегодня бармен. Да, вот что бывает, когда мнишь себя всезнайкой.

\- Бутылки вам хватит? Родственники, Поттер, это то, что является частью нас, хотим ты того или нет. С этим приходится мириться.

\- Ага, тогда вы тоже так считали, и чем это кончилось? Нет, красивая была дуэль, вы с вашим отцом стоили друг друга… Я просидел там до вечера, не мог решиться уйти. Тетка рассказывала о дяде, о Дадли… он уже второй срок мотает. Общие криминальные гены, не иначе. Она хотела, чтобы я на ночь остался, но - в этом доме! Я всего лишь спросил о папке, и, ну этого даже я не мог себе представить, выяснилось, что она хранит все мои вещи, я и половины из них не помню, какие-то железки, фантики… и папку тоже. "Я иной раз открою, и начну представлять, что вот ты вырос, стал известным художником, - она даже покраснела, - Джеймс тоже замечательно рисовал". Неужели она действительно так его любила?

\- Эти скелеты в шкафу… Может быть, она была не так уж виновата, в конце концов ей подбросили ребенка любимого мужчины от другой женщины, ее родной сестры, а тут еще возможно, ваш дядя ревновал. Для женщины это всегда сложная ситуация. Наверняка она любила вас, насколько могла себе это позволить.

\- Жаль ее, жаль себя. А, ладно! Достаточно я уже наговорил. Вот наша искомая папка, - он поднялся, развязывая на папке тесемки, и небрежно бросил ее на колени Малфою. - Посмотрите.

Малфой достал пачку рисунков на пожелтевшей бумаге, выполненных в несколько мультяшной манере не совсем уверенной, но точно талантливой рукой.

\- Вы прекрасно рисуете.

\- Рисовал. Давно не практиковался, как вы понимаете. Только граффити.

\- Гм, Поттер, а, собственно, что это?

Поттер остановился за его креслом и через плечо Малфоя склонился над папкой, слегка касаясь щекой распущенных волос, чуть слышно фыркнул.

\- Косой переулок. И Хагрид. Смотрите дальше. А, вот. Хогвартс-экспресс. Рон, Крэбб, Гойл. Ну и… узнаете?

Малфой, сдвинув брови, поднес рисунок к самым глазам.

\- Поттер, кто-то из нас точно не в своем уме.

\- Похож? Я старался. Ваше фирменное выражение лица.

\- Ну уж нет. Таких гримас я в жизни не корчил. Черт! Может, мы с вами встречались в детстве, мельком, и вы меня запомнили?

\- Рационалист вы мой. Все может быть. Невозможного нет. Дальше.

Рисунков было много, Гарри явно стремился запечатлеть на бумаге свои видения, четко, с характерными деталями. Чаще других попадались пышноволосая девчонка со строгим выражением лица и рыжий простоватого вида мальчишка. Но и Малфой фигурировал достаточно часто для того, чтобы взрослый и трезвомыслящий Ф. Д. почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Мысль о розыграше напрашивалась сама собой, но кто этого Поттера знает…

\- Можете проводить любую экспертизу, - с явным удовольствием заявил этот негодяй, заметив его колебания.

\- Ладно, вы ясновидящий, или как это там называется. Что с того? Хотите попасть на страницы желтой прессы?

Поттер прикусил губу.

\- Малфой.

\- Ну?

\- Вспомните, пожалуйста. Не может быть, чтобы вы совсем ничего не помнили. ***, как такое можно забыть?!

\- Поттер, сколько можно, а? Это вы у нас такой необычайный. А я человек простой, мне откровения не снятся.

Лицо Поттера было неприятно непроницаемо.

\- Как вы думаете, стоит мне туда еще раз съездить? Тетка просила.

\- Разве вы сможете ей отказать?

\- Нет. Конечно же, нет. Никто еще не плакал из-за меня. И обо мне.

Малфой вернулся к рисункам, внезапно подметив одну деталь:

\- А почему нигде нет вас?

\- Вы безнадежны… Да потому, что все изображено с моей точки зрения, так, как я это видел. Но где-то должен быть… - Поттер пошуршал бумагой. - Пожалуйста, автопортрет.

Мальчику на рисунке на вид можно было дать не больше десяти, таким он был тощим, узнаваемыми были торчащие во все стороны волосы и зеленые глаза, почему-то за стеклами очков, на лбу и в самом деле просматривался приметный шрам. Одет он был во что-то совершенно неописуемое, и впридачу держал в руке тонкую палочку.

\- Похож?

\- Сейчас вы отъелись, а то одни кости торчали. Да, льстить себе вы не умели.

Поттер сложил рисунки и завязал папку.

\- Вы подумайте, Малфой, подумайте. Истина, она ведь всегда где-то рядом.

_Пять дней спустя_

Проводив последнего на сегодня клиента, Гермиона Грейнджер позволила себе помечтать о горячей ванне с пеной, журналом "Cosmo" и плейером. Нет, она любила свою работу, но зрелище постоянно перекошенных физиономий, несмотря на долгую практику, все еще действовало на нервы. Может быть, стоило пойти в педиатры? У детей вроде бы положительная энергетика. Перебросив через руку пальто, она вышла из кабинета.

\- Мисс Грейнджер? - из кресла в приемной поднялся мужчина. Первая мысль была чисто женской: редко встретишь такое сочетание внешней привлекательности и элегантности.

\- Да? Сегодня я уже не принимаю… Или… вам срочно?

Он рассмеялся.

\- Спасибо, я не пациент. Я по другому вопросу, - он протянул ей визитную карточку.

Гермиона недоуменно нахмурилась.

\- Адвокат? Чем же я могу быть вам полезна, мистер Малфой?

\- Не могли бы вы уделить мне несколько минут? Прошу вас.

\- Только недолго, - согласилась она.

Малфой окинул взглядом приемную и предложил:

\- Может быть, не здесь?

\- Пойдемте. На втором этаже есть неплохое кафе.

Устроившись за столиком, Гермиона подперла голову ладонью, пообещав себе в который раз, ни за что не заказывать пирожные. Минеральной водички хватит, все-таки диета. Да и зубы нужно беречь.

\- Так какое у вас ко мне дело?

\- Я даже не знаю, как вам объяснить, мисс Грейнджер, и я не удивлюсь, если вы ничем не сможете мне помочь. Но вдруг.

\- Туманно как-то, - отметила она.

\- Согласен. Около года назад у вас был клиент, я понимаю, это слишком давно, я ни на что особо не рассчитываю, но вдруг вы что-то вспомните.

\- Мистер Малфой, без моих записей я бессильна вам помочь. Вы представляете, сколько у меня пациентов каждый день?

\- Представляю. Но меня интересует то, чего в ваших записях нет. Тот человек утверждает, что его узнали.

\- Мой знакомый? Знаете, я стараюсь таких не лечить. Дружить с человеком, который вырывает тебе зубы сложно, согласитесь, - беседа получалась странноватой, но Гермиона была не прочь ее потянуть, с таким мужчиной можно говорить о чем угодно.

\- Возможно, что и знакомый… с его точки зрения. Его зовут Гарри, Гарри Поттер.

Тут Гермиона решила, что одно пирожное ей все-таки не помешает.

\- Гарри Поттер?.. Прежде чем ответить, я сначала спрошу, а что с ним?

\- В каком смысле?

\- Ко мне пришел не он, а вы. Так я слушаю, - строго сказала она.

\- Видите ли, мисс Грейнджер, кое-кто заинтересован в признании его недееспособным, и, должен сказать, тому есть достаточные основания. Галлюцинации, люди из снов. Мистер Поттер хочет обезопасить себя. Я представляю его интересы.

\- Обезопасить от меня? Смешно, - Гермиона заказала еще и вафли. - Или я должна наоборот подтвердить?

\- А вам есть, что подтверждать? Честно говоря, я был крайне удивлен, обнаружив, что вы - не плод его воображения. Не так часто встречаются люди, с которыми мои клиенты сводят знакомства не в бодрствующем состоянии. Я уж не знаю, что и думать.

\- А что тут думать? - Гермиона подняла на него хмурый взгляд. - Значит, он меня узнал? Ну-ну.

Она отрешенно уставилась куда-то в угол, забыв и о капуччино, и о вафлях, и о Малфое.

\- Вы действительно хотите выслушать мое мнение?

\- Ну разумеется.

\- Не знаю, насколько дееспособен ваш Гарри, но я-то себя душевнобольной никогда не считала. Вы говорите, я ему снилась?

\- Он так утверждает. А он вам?

Гермиона вздрогнула, зябко повела плечами.

\- Думайте, что хотите, мистер Малфой, но он мне тоже. Мне вообще с одиннадцати до тринадцати лет снилась замечательная школа, в которой я училась, замечательные друзья, которые там у меня были. В жизни я вообще-то была жуткой заучкой, причем из тех, которые ни за что списать не дадут, еще и поучать всех любила, а таких обычно не выносят. Так что в настоящей школе я общалась практически только с учителями. А там… там все было по-другому. Гораздо шире круг проблем, гораздо полнее жизнь. Мы решали недетские вопросы детскими методами. А потом в моей настоящей жизни появились проблемы, требующие внимания, и мне пришлось выбирать. Я сознательно это прекратила, пока борьба с той тенью, что надвигалась на мое детство там, не стала для меня важнее. Никаких снов. Жизнь стала проще, - она рассмеялась. - Одним словом, обычная история. По правде говоря, я совершенно забыла обо всем этом, и не вспомнила бы, наверное, если бы не увидела Гарри, он почти не изменился. Смешная штука память, попытайся я вот так вспомнить, как звали моего воображаемого друга, я бы не смогла, я и лицо-то его почти забыла, а при встрече… раз и все. Я потом долго над этим думала, он ведь тоже назвал меня по имени. Стало быть, узнал. Бывает же.

\- У вас обоих было похожее детство, - заметил Малфой. - Без компании. Даже жаль, что это был только сон.

\- Жаль. Кто знает, как бы оно тогда сложилось.

Они помолчали, потом Малфой вытащил блокнот, вырвал страничку и написал номер.

\- Возможно, когда-нибудь вы захотите ему позвонить. Только имейте в виду, он… странный человек. Даже опасный.

Но мысль о том, Гарри Поттер может быть опасен, не дошла до Гермионы, она всерьез задумалась о том, стоит ли звонить человеку, с которым вот так заочно знакома.

\- Думаете, я могу? - она с сомнением посмотрела на Малфоя.

\- Уверен. Он мне своими снами все уши прожужжал.

\- В самом деле? А почему вам? Из-за этой самой дееспособности?

\- Забудьте про нее, я это придумал, - Гермиона открыла было рот, но промолчала. - Он вбил себе в голову, что я тоже должен был их видеть.

\- Мистер Малфой, а если я позвоню, могу я сослаться на вас? Что это вы дали мне номер?

\- Он сам вас спросит, - заверил ее Малфой, поднимаясь. - Спасибо, что уделили мне время.

\- Не за что. Вы хотя бы выяснили, что хотели?

\- Не знаю. В самом деле не знаю.

Гермиона рассеяно смотрела ему вслед, думая о том, что он ей напоминает карту Таро, Маг - один из главных арканов, но на краю сознания вертелась какая-то назойливая мысль, или даже ощущение. Дежа вю. Точно. Когда-то она уже видела то ли этого адвоката, то ли кого-то на него похожего…

Она вскочила и бросилась за ним, перевернув чашку и чуть не сбив с ног официантку.

\- Мистер Малфой!

\- Да?

Запыхавшаяся, она остановилась перед ним.

\- Я вспомнила! Вы тоже мне снились!

***

_Три дня спустя_

Позвонить она рискнула через день, не справившись с любопытством и легкой ностальгией. К ее удивлению, Гарри тут же предложил встретиться - поболтать. И они проговорили целый день, почти не заметив этого, как настоящие старые друзья, встретившиеся после долгой разлуки. Сначала Гермиона еще испытывала какую-то неловкость, ссылаясь на сновидения, но потом начала считать это чем-то само собой разумеющимся, тем более, что для нее Гарри совсем не изменился, только подрос.

Начали они с воспоминаний о детских годах, хотя вспоминал преимущественно Гарри, а Гермиона поддакивала, ей все помнилось далеко не так отчетливо, но когда вдруг у нее всплывала подробность очередной шалости, Гарри весь сиял.

Сидя в маленьком ресторанчике на тихой улочке, они вспоминали. Вспоминали, когда бродили по городу, вспоминали на набережной. Гарри помнил все так отчетливо, словно это было вчера, он подсказывал, разыгрывал диалоги в лицах, передразнивал преподавателей, а она то и дело хохотала до слез.

\- Слушай, а помнишь то хнычущее привидение в туалете для девочек?

\- Плаксу Миртл?

\- Интересно, а бывают привидения на самом деле? - Гермиона мечтательно зажмурилась.

\- Мы же видели, - уверенно заявил Гарри и поддал ногой какую-то подвернувшуюся банку.

\- Но… это же… А, действительно. Мы же видели! Гарри, а тролля помнишь? Мы еще тогда подружились?

Гарри посмотрел на нее с такой доброй и родной улыбкой, что она чуть не бросилась ему на шею.

\- Помню, ясное дело. Как мы его приложили… Но ты лучше вспомни, как ты мне списывать не давала!

\- Интересное дело: он баклуши бил, один этот… квиддич на уме, а я ему списывать давай. Интеллектуальная собственность охраняется законом.

\- Хочешь мороженого? - вдруг предложил он. - Я сейчас.

\- Гарри! Какое мороженое! Холодно ведь!

Но он все-таки притащил две пачки, и они грызли его, стоя на мосту под пронизывающим ветром, и были счастливы.

\- Как я по тебе соскучился, ты даже не представляешь. Мне вас всех так не хватало.

\- Мне тоже, - отчего-то чуть не всхлипнула она, вспомнились одинокие годы в школе, дразнилки одноклассников, мрачные дни рождения. Тяжкая доля самой умной…

\- Гарри… - она уткнулась в него лицом, скрывая непрошенные слезы. - Гарри.

\- Ну что ты, ну Герми, ну не надо… - он растеряно гладил ее по волосам, пытаясь успокоить, но она увернулась.

\- Посмей только еще раз назвать меня Герми! - в еще мокрых глазах читался вызов, и Гарри довольно рассмеялся.

\- Ага, попалась!

А потом они брели в сумерках по каким-то улочкам, держась за руки, и Гарри жаловался как тяжко жить без магии, а Гермиона подзуживала, что с магией, ясное дело, бездельничать куда приятнее.

\- Можно спросить?..

\- Рискни.

\- Почему ты до сих пор простой дантист? Мы всегда думали - ты пойдешь в науку.

\- Да знаешь, так случилось… большая любовь, он мой научный руководитель… а потом все кончилось, и наука кончилась тоже. Но я не жалею. А ты не в интерполе случайно?

\- Нет. Не случилось. Думаешь, мне бы пошло?

\- Само собой. Ты же Гарри Поттер, - с поразительной уверенностью сказала она.

\- Тогда я подумаю, интерпол мною давно интересуется… А вообще на ниве правопорядка у нас Малфой трудится. Это ведь он тебя… навел?

Гермиона вздохнула, покаянно кивнув головой.

\- Он так и сказал, что ты догадаешься. Но какая ирония судьбы… Нас, считай, заново познакомил Малфой. Слушай, а это точно наш Дракоша?

\- Увы. Точно. Я сам проверял.

\- Как-то он себя ведет не по-малфоевски, - с сомнением заметила она. - Или это так, интриги?

\- Если бы. Просто не помнит он ничего, себя тоже. Вот и выходит парадокс.

\- Да уж… ну, одной сволочью в мире меньше.

Поттер как-то невесело улыбнулся, и промолчал.

\- Все, пришли. Это уже мой дом, - с явным сожалением сказала Гермиона. - Зайдешь? Огневиски не обещаю, но уж чаю-то… Господи, час ночи?!

\- Что, с утра на работу? Как всегда. Ладно. Но пошли завтра в кино, а? С поп-корном, кока-колой… как полагается.

\- Пошли, - она счастливо зевнула. - Только билеты будешь ты брать!

\- И у тебя есть логическое тому основание? - прищурился Гарри.

\- Ты же у нас любитель примитивизма. И вообще, это тебе не зелье варить, услужи даме!

\- Ох, какие мы стали раскованные… Чудесно. Раз не ценят мой выдающийся ум и не менее выдающуюся сообразительность… Будет тебе примитивизм, мультфильм обещаю.

\- Ты не посмеешь! - спохватилась она.

\- Спорим?

\- Ну тогда пусть это будет хотя бы аниме…

***

_Полтора часа спустя_

Поттер ввалился в свою квартиру, успев по дороге счастливо улыбнуться консьержу, и тот прямо-таки встревожился. Настроение у него было настолько приподнятое, что им просто необходимо было с кем-нибудь поделиться. Бросив где-то в прихожей пальто, он не зажигая света привычно выбрался на балкон, практически перепрыгнул с небольшого разбега пропасть между своим и соседским и осторожно постучал в стекло.

\- Эй, Малфой! Малфой, вы спите?

Внутри было тихо и темно, но для Поттера влезть в чужую квартиру было делом пяти минут, сказывались навыки детства. Он щелкнул выключателем, сам поморщившись от неожиданно яркого света.

\- Малфой?

Малфоя вообще не оказалось дома, но, ничуть не смущенный этим обстоятельством, Поттер устроился на диванчике по старой привычке с бутылкой виски из хозяйского бара и, заложив руку за голову, с блаженным видом уставился в потолок.

Где-то через полчаса раздался скрежет отпираемого замка, и появился сам Малфой.

\- Добрый вечер… или уже ночь? Снова вы? Что на этот раз?

\- Малфой, - Поттер сел, поставив бутылку на пол. - Ну где вы шляетесь? Я заждался, волнуюсь тут, между прочим.

\- Да что вы? - в лучших своих традициях отозвался Малфой, но как-то без особого сарказма. Он смертельно устал и больше всего жаждал лечь спать, а не вести полночные беседы. Тем более, что они с кузеном Лестрангом еще и отметили его краткий визит на родную землю. Этот подающий большие надежды атташе британского посольства в США привычно потащил двоюродного брата сначала на партию в теннис, потом в бассейн, потом праздновать в ресторан, при этом щедро делясь новостями о проживающих в Новом Свете родственниках. Во главе прочих стояло известие, что дядя Блэк опять изменил завещание, и опять неясно в чью пользу. Младшее поколение давно уже заключало пари, кому же в конце концов достанется наследство. Наибольшее количество ставок было на Тонкс, но Малфой с Лестрангом тоже имели неплохие шансы. После всего этого Малфой утомился так, что глаза у него буквально слипались.

\- Оказывается, вы порой способны на благородные поступки исключительно по доброте душевной. Кто бы мог подумать. Но все равно спасибо.

\- Это вы о чем? - продираясь через подступающую зевоту, поинтересовался Малфой, машинально вешая плащ в шкаф и развязывая галстук.

\- О Гермионе.

\- А-а… Поговорили?

\- О да. Уже горло болит, почти хриплю. А все равно мало, - Поттер вроде бы как прислушался к собственным ощущениям. - Мы все вспоминали…

\- Что?

\- Как что? Детство.

\- А-а, - снова рассеяно протянул Малфой. - Ну да, конечно. Я так рад, что вы нашли себе собеседника по вкусу. Спокойной вам ночи и приятных снов.

И он ушел в ванную.

Поттер снова лег на диванчик, прихлебывая виски и продолжая созерцать потолок. Малфой вновь появился минут через двадцать в длинном черном халате, выразительно оттеняющем светлые волосы… и вообще выглядел он настолько непривычно без приевшейся брони костюма, да еще с этим расслаблено-сонным выражением лица… Поттер в первую секунду замер.

\- Господи, вы еще здесь? - он душераздирающе зевнул. - Вы никогда не слышали о неприкосновенности жилища или там невмешательстве в частную жизнь? Полтретьего ночи. Поттер, идите спать. Позвoните завтра вашей Гермионе…

\- Малфой…

\- Черт, Поттер! - он даже проснулся. - Что вам еще надо? Уже и сны есть с кем обсуждать.

Поттер поднялся и остановился прямо перед ним.

\- А мне вы нужны, - он притянул его за плечи к себе. - Малфой, я вас хочу.

\- Идите вы знаете куда со своими идиотскими шуточками, - сбросив его руки со своих плеч, Малфой отступил на шаг, опять зевнув. - Еще раз спокойной ночи.

Он повернулся и пошел к спальне, сопровождаемый ну самую малость ироничным взглядом Поттера.

\- Малфой, - почти ласково позвал он. - Я ведь не шучу.

Тот обернулся с тяжелым вздохом.

\- Мало того, что вы психопат, Поттер, так вы еще и гей? Вот уж повезло, так повезло.

\- Малфой, - тоном взрослого, разговаривающего с ребенком сказал Поттер. - Вы вообще представляете себе как выглядят геи?

\- Ну эти… накрашенные такие… в женской одежде, а нет, то трансвеститы… мне они все на одно лицо. А что?

\- Я что, похож? - с явной насмешкой поинтересовался он.

\- Да нет. Вроде бы. Поттер, я спать хочу, я ничего не соображаю!.. Ладно-ладно, вы не гей. Тогда я вообще ничего не понимаю.

\- Не понимаете? Мужчины в принципе меня не интересуют. Меня интересуете конкретно вы.

Малфой приглушил очередной зевок.

\- Мне полагается радоваться? Или пугаться? Поттер, убирайтесь домой и балкон закройте.

Он скрылся за дверью спальни, утомленный и прошедшим днем вообще и этим разговором в частности.

Поттер замер на пороге с ироничной полуулыбкой на губах.

\- Малфой, а не страшно?

\- …Что именно?

\- Я же псих, мало ли что мне в голову придет, когда вы так близко.

\- Я сейчас такой измотанный, что реагировать ни на что все равно не буду. Так что умерьте свой… м-м… пыл.

\- Да вы мне, собственно, активным и не нужны… - пробормотал Поттер вполголоса, но полюбовавшись картиной засыпающего Малфоя, повернулся и пошел к двери.

\- Аваду б на вас, - мечтательно мурлыкнул Малфой, зарываясь лицом в подушку.

Поттер остолбенел, в буквальном смысле боясь шелохнуться, а потом в три прыжка подскочил к кровати и встряхнул Малфоя за плечи.

\- Что вы сказали?!

Уже успевший увидеть начало какого-то сна Малфой с большим трудом вернулся к реальности, а увидев перекошенную физиономию Поттера, он уже натурально застонал:

\- Да кончится это когда-нибудь или нет?! Я не посмотрю, что вы мафиози и в полицию позвоню!!!

Поттер встряхнул его еще сильнее.

\- Что вы сказали?!

\- Когда?

\- Только что!

\- Не помню! Я уже спал, вообще-то. Отвяжитесь.

Он перевернулся на другой бок, и тут же снова уснул. Поттер мрачно уставился на него, потом вздохнул и поправил одеяло.

\- Нет, Драко, ты все-таки сволочь.

***

_Двенадцать часов спустя_

Секретарь Деметта Синклера, адвоката, кивнула молчаливо ждущему посетителю.

\- Проходите, мистер Синклер вас примет.

Посетитель вошел той же походкой и с тем же выражением, с какими римляне ступали на землю провинций своей империи.

Мистер Синклер встретил его откровенно неприязненным взглядом, но был безукоризненно вежлив:

\- Присаживайтесь, мистер Поттер. Чему обязан?

Поттер сел в удобное кресло для посетителей, положив руки на подлокотники, и бросил отрывисто:

\- Где мой Малфой?

\- Ваш Малфой, мистер Поттер? - брови Синклера приподнялись. - Мистер Малфой с кузеном и теткой уехал за город на семейное торжество. Вернется к понедельнику. А теперь могу я узнать, по какому вопросу он вам понадобился?

Губы Поттера растянулись в саркастической улыбке, но глаза остались пугающе серьезными.

\- Поговорить хотел. Мне, знаете ли, не нравится, когда соседи пропадают без предупреждения.

\- Не знаю, что вы подумали, мистер Поттер, - не без презрения сказал Синклер, - но Малфои не прячутся, даже когда им предлагают. Я считаю это наследственным кретинизмом, но не могу не восхищаться.

Поттер чуть наклонился вперед, усмехнулся.

\- А вы так за него переживаете?

\- Он молодой идиот, а я старый, - Синклер не отвел взгляда. - И потому буду искренен, хотя искренность в общении с вами…

\- Боитесь? - полюбопытствовал Поттер.

\- Я уже свое отбоялся, сынок… Дрейк мне как внук, и мне не нравится, что он стал объектом вашего интереса.

В глазах Поттера промелькнуло что-то, но Синклер при всем своем житейском опыте не смог бы это распознать, ему и в голову не мог придти характер этого интереса; вот что делают стереотипы даже с умными людьми.

\- И если это месть за тот раз, когда он отказался вести ваше дело…

\- Это Малфой так считает? - резко прервал его Поттер.

\- Понятия не имею, что он считает, я не священник, чтобы он мне исповедовался. Так вот, не играйте в игры, мистер Поттер, и покончите с ним сразу, хотя бы ради Людвига, который вас все же вытащил.

\- Это вы убийство имеете в виду? - уточнил Поттер с вежливым интересом. - Фи, мистер Синклер, как вы могли подумать? Я - да в роли благородного мстителя? Не мой стиль. Нет, наш Дрейк еще поживет, это я вам обещаю. Мы же с ним друзья, он вам не говорил? И раз уж вы ему как дед, вы и мне родной. Так что ни о чем не беспокойтесь, все свои.

Он поднялся с безмятежным видом, поправил пальто.

\- А вообще, знаете, странное дело. Тогда все любили меня и заботились обо мне, а сейчас все так же заботятся о Малфое. Это ли не доказательство того, что важен не человек, а социальные условия? До свидания, мистер Синклер, приятно было встретиться.

_Три дня спустя_

Первое, что попалось на глаза Поттеру, когда он в очередной раз оказался в чужой квартире в отсутствие хозяина, - это пришпиленная к бару записка "Без двух бутылок виски и не показывайтесь". Ухмыльнувшись, Поттер вернулся к себе и лично отправился в один из лучших известных ему винных магазинов.

Лезть через балкон с двумя бутылками в руках оказалось делом нелегким, но Поттер ведь на то и Поттер, чтобы совершать невозможное. Так что в гостиную он вступил, держа в каждой руке по трофею, с победной улыбкой и в прекрасном расположении духа.

\- Принесли? - Малфой только что вошел и не успел даже переодеться.

\- Как и заказывали, - Поттер упал в кресло. - Кстати, а зачем вам две? Вы же вроде бы коньяк предпочитаете?

\- Все очень просто. Одну вы поставите в бар, а вторую заберете с собой, - очень спокойно разъяснил ему Малфой. Вот он сегодня был точно не в духе.

\- То есть? - глаза его опасно сузились. - Вы мне… отказываете от дома? Так это надо понимать?

\- Вы сегодня удивительно догадливы. Забирайте выпивку - и проваливайте.

Малфой отвернулся и полез в портфель за бумагами, окончательно перестав обращать на докучливого гостя внимание, и при виде этого открытого игнорирования Поттер взбесился по-настоящему. Медленно поднявшись, он грубо рванул Малфоя за воротник, развернув к себе, и впился губами в его губы, зло, отчаянно, наказующе. Малфой дернулся - раз, другой, потом с неожиданной силой вырвался и заехал ему кулаком в челюсть. Он уже тоже был доведен до последней степени, кончилось всякое терпение, этот урод отравлял ему жизнь изо дня в день, а теперь еще и это! Они сцепились не на шутку, две ярости, направленные друг на друга, два желания отплатить за все, они дрались молча, как волки, не жалея противника. Поттер уже сбил в кровь костяшки пальцев, его уже пару раз так приложили, что то и дело кружилась голова, но его несло все дальше - крушить, громить, ломать. От одного из таких ударов Малфой впечатался спиной в сервант под гневный звон бьющегося стекла и замер, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. А потом медленно съехал на пол, на осколки, по волосам зазмеились первые струйки крови.

\- Малфой! - рявкнул Поттер.

Тот молчал.

Со все еще беснующейся в крови яростью Поттер присел на корточки и зло встряхнул его за плечо.

\- Малфой?!

Желание убийства отступало медленно.

\- "Щелкунчик и Мышиный король", - вдруг отчетливо и совершенно спокойно произнес Малфой, не открывая глаз.

\- Что? - литературные ассоциации с трудом доходили сейчас до неизбалованного сказками взбудораженного сознания Поттера. - Что?.. А, черт. И кто же из нас Щелкунчик? И, кстати, шкафы бил вообще не он. Малфой? Встать сможете?

Он уже собрался было ему помочь, но Малфой поднялся сам, придерживаясь рукой за стену. Сзади волосы были все в крови.

\- Вам лечь надо, - непонятно почему Поттер вдруг растерял весь свой боевой задор.

\- Да идите вы.

Но он в самом деле вытянулся на диване, снова закрыв глаза.

Поттер неуверенно потоптался рядом, догадываясь, что при попытке предложить помощь будет послан в гораздо более грубой форме. В конце концов он развернулся и пошел к телефону, без врача тут явно не обойтись, а доверял он только своим. Хотя, конечно, не хотелось бы афишировать эту драку. Ведь свои же положат, если заподозрят, что дело не только в мести.

\- Я вызвал врача.

\- Неужели? Мне вот отчего-то казалось, вы их не жалуете.

\- Это свой.

\- Ах, вот как. Ну понятно.

На этом разговор и прекратился. Поттер с мрачным видом расположился в кресле, откуда удобно было следить за диваном, а Малфой вообще лежал не шевелясь, ему то ли было действительно плохо, то ли он просто не снисходил до разговора.

Нервничая и злясь еще больше от того что нервничает, Поттер поминутно смотрел на часы, а Малфой, казалось, попросту медитирует - совершенно отсутствующее выражение лица, только руки сжаты в кулаки…

При первом же звонке в дверь Поттер сорвался с места, его совершенно дикий и местами подбитый вид заставил врача в нерешительности замереть на пороге.

\- Гарри? Что случилось? Вам нужна помощь?

\- Не мне. Да входите же, Брэдли.

Он буквально втащил врача в квартиру и толкнул прямо к дивану.

\- Вот ваш пациент.

\- Э-э… - Брэдли мгновенно оценил обстановку, включавшую в себя разгромленную гостиную и внешний вид как Малфоя, так и Поттера. - Мистер…

Малфой наконец открыл глаза, очень злые и очень угрожающие.

\- Ну что там еще?

\- Я врач…

\- Вот его и лечите, - он сделал слабый кивок головой в сторону Поттера. - А меня оставьте в покое.

\- Но… вы позволите мне хотя бы осмотреть вашу голову? - Брэдли тоже начал сердиться. - Ребра могут и подождать. А проявлять характер будете потом.

Малфой неожиданно усмехнулся.

\- Как скажете, доктор.

\- Ну что ж, - заявил врач через несколько минут. - Множественные порезы, ушиб, скорее всего… Гарри, принесите лед. И вам необходимо сделать рентген…

\- Жить я буду?

\- Вполне.

\- Чего еще?

Он прижал к голове полотенце со льдом, подчеркнуто не глядя на Поттера.

\- Сколько я вам должен?

\- Но мистер… - врач беспомощно оглянулся на основного работодателя. - Гарри…

\- Сколько я вам должен? - раздраженно переспросил Малфой.

Брэдли пожал плечами и покорно назвал сумму.

\- Мистер Поттер, - Малфой по-прежнему смотрел только на врача, - подайте мне мой портфель, будьте так любезны.

Приподнявшись, он одной рукой отсчитал деньги, протянул их Брэдли и снова лег, закрыв глаза.

\- А теперь убирайтесь. Оба.

Поттер проводил врача, постоял еще немного около дивана и перелез к себе.

***

_Пять дней спустя_

Этим прекрасным солнечным днем Гермиона и Гарри решили повеселиться на славу. Вообще-то, они и до того веселились почти каждый день, начиная с повторного знакомства, но то было так, по мелочи. На сегодня же было запланировано грандиозное - поход в парк аттракционов. В силу сложившихся обстоятельств ни ему, ни ей раньше не удавалось насладиться этим видом развлечений как следует, так что теперь Гарри и Гермиона просто упивались новыми ощущениями, как самые настоящие дети, которыми оба и становились в обществе друг друга.

Начали они с каруселей, - а что тут такого? - плавно перешли к русским горкам - с квиддичем все равно не сравнится, - потом к комнате ужасов - хохотали до упаду, - и наконец добрались до чертового колеса - прекрасное обозрение окрестностей, да еще и с пивом!

\- Все хорошо, - протянула Гермиона, почти мурлыча, - но чего-то не хватает. А, Гарри?

\- Всегда чего-нибудь да не хватает, - философски заметил он. - Всего мира и пары коньков…

\- Ты уже прямо как Сам-Знаешь-Кто рассуждаешь… Нет. Подожди, сейчас я это сформулирую… - Гермиона села прямо и наморщила лоб. - Эврика! Ха, Гарри! Догадайся!.. Ну, ладно. Нас-то всегда было трое!

\- Что ты говоришь? - насмешливо протянул он, ухмыляясь. - Давно вспомнила?

\- Свинья ты, Поттер, - бросила она высокомерно. - Ясно?

\- Знакомый тон… А тебе идет, знаешь ли. Это профессия тебя так воспитала? Я давно предполагал, что стоматологи - это маггловский аналог Упивающихся, но такого яркого подтверждения…

\- Гарри-Джеймс-Поттер, - предупреждающе улыбнулась Гермиона.

\- Что? - невинно поинтересовался вышеупомянутый Гарри-Джеймс. - Итак, нас всегда было трое. Согласен. Три вообще счастливое число. Так, может быть, ты еще вспомнишь, как нашего третьего звали?

\- Нашего рыжего? - неуверенно переспросила она. - Издеваешься, да?.. Так, рыжий, рыжий… их ведь несколько было, этих рыжих? Как в "Поющих в терновнике" прямо… и девчонка одна… Мэгги, нет, не Мэгги… Вот черт!

Он подмигнул.

\- Сдаешься?

Гермиона прищурилась.

\- А что, ты мне подскажешь? Нет уж, я сама. Черный это будет день, когда вы с Роном начнете подсказывать мне… О! Ха! Рон!

\- Браво! - Гарри даже бутылку отставил и зааплодировал. - А дальше?

\- Рон… Рон… не корчи рожи, я думаю!

В сосредоточенных раздумьях Гермиона допила пиво и тогда подняла на него сердитый взгляд.

\- Рядом с тобой разве что-то вспомнишь? У тебя аура негативная.

\- Я так и знал, что ты выкрутишься, - хмыкнул Гарри, подавая ей руку, колесо уже спустилось к площадке.

Они медленно побрели по дорожке, пока не уселись на низеньком заборчике, Гарри предупредительно сбегал за сладкой ватой, и теперь они окончательно впали в детство.

\- Так ты мне скажешь или нет? - возмутилась наконец Гермиона.

\- А нужно? Ладно, молчу. Уизли. Рональд Уизли.

\- А точно! - она помолчала, а потом требовательно спросила: - Ну?

\- Что?

\- Мы собираемся его искать?

\- Рона? - переспросил Гарри.

\- А кого же еще? - она облизала сладкие от ваты губы и нахмурилась. - Гарри?

После секундной паузы он повернулся к ней и совершенно серьезно спросил:

\- А стоит?

\- Ну… конечно, - растерялась она. - Это же Рон.

\- А ты не принимаешь во внимание ту возможность, что он нас не узнает? Ты вот, например, не помнишь ничего дальше третьего курса. А Малфой так вообще ничего не помнит.

Гермиона помолчала, а когда заговорила, то в голосе тоже не осталось шутливых ноток.

\- Это проблема.

\- Более чем.

\- Только знаешь, Гарри, я все же предпочту убедиться сама, пусть он мне сам скажет, что нас не помнит. И я успокоюсь.

\- Ты думаешь? - в голосе Гарри промелькнула едва ощутимая горечь.

Они опять замолчали, жуя вату и сосредоточенно рассматривая воздушные шары над ближайшей палаткой.

\- Гарри…

\- Да?

\- Это из-за него?

\- Из-за кого?

\- Из-за Малфоя. Что между вами происходит?

По лицу Гарри ничего нельзя было прочесть, он смотрел на нее и не отвечал.

\- Знаешь, странно как-то выходит. Ты все помнишь, ты меня узнал, почему же тогда ко мне пришел он, а не ты?

\- Это сложно объяснить, - пожал он плечами.

\- Гарри, это же я, умница Грейнджер. Сложности мой конек. Я взрослая девочка, и все пойму, даже если ты скажешь, что не хотел воскрешать прошлое, в котором твои друзья плохо кончили.

\- Откуда ты… - он осекся и опустил взгляд.

\- Ты обращаешься со мной, как с фарфоровой статуэткой, ты не замечал? Ни одного лишнего слова, ни намека. Так что, мы погибли, да?

\- Одними из последних.

Гермиона вдруг тепло усмехнулась и обняла его одной рукой, прижавшись щекой к щеке.

\- Как ни банально это звучит, но это в прошлом. Сейчас мы живы. Воскресли. Не бойся за нас. Или нас.

Это молчание было намного длиннее предыдущих, но гораздо легче. Наконец Гарри высвободился и полез за сигаретами.

\- Тебя оштрафуют.

\- Плевать. Герми, все еще сложнее. Ты права, я в какой-то мере боялся снова встречаться с вами, но это было не главное, я ужасно рад, что несмотря ни на что вы живы. Ты жива. Просто главным было другое. Прости.

\- Малфой?

\- Малфой, - кивнул он.

\- Расскажи. Что у вас с ним?

\- С этим? Да все очень просто. Я его хочу.

\- Ну и как он к этому относится? - спокойно спросила она.

\- Бесится. А жаль, - он прикурил вторую сигарету от первой.

\- Жаль?

\- Герми, - Гарри покачал головой. - Ты не понимаешь. Я помню то, чего не помнит он, и вот это-то и выводит меня из себя. Несоответствие. Несовпадение. Мне порой кажется, что он специально надо мной издевается, мразь.

\- Но это с этим, - после сдержанной паузы заметила Гермиона. - А с тем? Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но это было что-то такое… личное?

\- Вот это тактичность! - фыркнул он. - Ну да, личное.

\- Настолько личное, что тебе это было важнее нас? Тогда это действительно серьезно. Так серьезно, как мне кажется, Гарри?

\- У нас был роман уже после школы. Четыре года. Тогда все было проще - война сблизила людей, как ни странно. Намного проще. И мы были так молоды… так… романтичны… наверное. Такое не забывается. А потом он умер, спасая меня. И вот - на тебе, - он с остервенением отбросил сигарету, через минуту закурив новую.

\- Гарри, - тихо сказала она. - Возможно, это не мое дело, но это ведь другой Малфой, так же как и мы другие. Ты не можешь требовать от него идентичности.

\- Я этого и не прошу. Пусть всего лишь вспомнит, черт побери! Разве это так сложно?! Ты же помнишь. Пусть просто вспомнит и перестанет вести себя как совершенно чужой мне человек.

\- Тебе этого будет достаточно?

\- …Не знаю.

В этот момент его и оштрафовали, Гарри покорно заплатил требуемую сумму, но, дождавшись, пока полицейский отойдет, закурил снова.

\- Когда я понял, что ты меня узнала, я решил, что у меня есть надежда. Это вечное "а вдруг?". Но он-то по-прежнему меня не узнаёт. Но узнaет. Раз помнит Аваду, вспомнит и меня. Знаешь, я ведь даже у специалистов интересовался - как можно такое забыть. Одна моя знакомая фрейдистка сказала, что если бы речь шла о воспоминаниях "этой жизни", она бы сочла это вытеснением. Но ведь случай нетипичный. А ну его все! Что ты все слушаешь и не скажешь ничего отрезвляющего? Может быть, я бы тебя послушался. Поехали кататься за город!

Подхватив Гермиону под руку, Гарри потащил ее к выходу, где их встретил черный лимузин.

\- Залезай.

\- Круто, - оценила она. - Нанял?

\- Что ты! Все свое. Последствия бедного детства - неконтролируемое стремление к показной роскоши.

\- И опять черный. Серебристый бы купил для разнообразия, что ли. Словно мало твоего гардероба… ты бы еще голову мыть перестал.

\- А мне черное к лицу, между прочим. Глаза оттеняет.

\- Это уже нарциссизм. Но как хочешь, - Гермиона с интересом разглядывала салон. Средства в него были вложены явно немалые. - Гарри…ммм… а ты вообще кем работаешь?

Гарри расхохотался, повалившись на сиденье.

\- Ой, ну не могу… Боссом мафии я работаю.

\- Гарри…

\- Ну?

\- Вот это тебе точно идет.

\- Спасибо, - уютно устроившись, он лукаво взглянул на нее. - Так ты предлагаешь поискать Рона?..

\- Э… да.

\- Ладно, попробуем. Попытка не пытка. С твоим теперешним характером мы такого можем натворить, что нам мародеры позавидуют. С чего начнем?

\- Что, все я должна планировать?

\- А как же! Кто у нас мозговой центр?

\- Как же ты свою преступность организовываешь при таком уровне способностей к планировке? Позор. С чего, с чего? Либо с телефонной книги, либо с детективного агентства. Что предпочитаешь? Я бы сама поискала, а то не знаешь как этим сыщикам и объяснять…

\- Всецело за!.. Поиграем в детективов!

***

_Три дня спустя_

Прошло уже больше недели, и Поттер решил, что этого вполне достаточно. За это время можно успеть нейтрализовать последствия как душевных, так и телесных потрясений. Дома он с тех пор так и не показывался, сам не зная, что это - демонстрация великодушного милосердия или малодушной слабости, но ночевать у Нэнси ему было не привыкать, к тому же она всегда была тем человеком, который выслушивал его излияния с одобряющим пониманием. "Что-то вы не в том… ракурсе руки распускаете", - только и сказала она, маскируя его синяки тональным кремом.

Попав, наконец, сегодня домой, Поттер постоял, вопреки обыкновению, немного на балконе, выкурил пару сигарет, настраиваясь на продолжительную беседу, и перелез через перила. В гостиной Малфоя царил совершенный кавардак, стояли какие-то коробки, мебель в чехлах, повсюду была разбросана оберточная бумага, а в центре этого хаоса спиной к Поттеру стояла незнакомая молодая женщина, рассерженно кричавшая в телефонную трубку:

\- Ну где ты?!.. Стол еще не привезли!.. Да, я в истерике!.. И если бы больше уделял внимание собственной жене, давно бы это заметил!.. - она резко развернулась на звук автомобильного гудка под окном и осеклась, увидев Поттера, задумчиво глядящего на нее с порога балкона.

\- Вы кто? - нервно спросила она.

\- Ну… вероятно, сосед. Вы не подскажете, где мистер Малфой?

\- Малфой? - она явно колебалась: звонить в полицию или все и так обойдется. - Он съехал, а мы сняли эту квартиру.

Поттер безобидно усмехнулся.

\- Благодарю. Значит, мы действительно соседи. Извините за вторжение, мы с мистером Малфоем старые друзья, и я не знал, что за время моего отсутствия кое-что изменилось. Обещаю, это не повторится, - он клятвенно сложил руки на груди, - миссис…

\- Робертс, - все еще настороженно подсказала она.

\- А я Гарри Поттер, - он подошел к ней и поднес ее руку к губам. - Будем знакомы. А мистер Малфой не оставил своих координат, миссис Робертс?

Она продолжала колебаться, не хотелось ссориться с соседом в первый же день, тем более, что домовладелец намекнул, что он "большая шишка", но с другой стороны…

\- Я вас очень прошу… - этой улыбке Поттера в сочетании с многозначительным блеском поистине колдовских зеленых глаз уступала не одна женщина.

\- Кажется, он оставил свой номер… одну минуту, - переступая через раскиданные коробки, она с трудом добралась до брошенной на кресло сумочки. - Где-то здесь… Вот, пожалуйста.

Номер был знакомым, всего лишь рабочий телефон.

\- Огромное спасибо, - Поттер еще раз улыбнулся, закрепляя успех. - Надеюсь, мы еще увидимся, - и он скрылся за дверью балкона.

***

_Три дня спустя_

\- Кажется, это где-то здесь, - Гермиона притормозила у обочины и сверилась с табличкой.

За несколько последних дней они успели объехать человек десять из их списка Ронов Уизли, и каждый раз их поджидала неудача. Гарри уже начал подумывать, что не так уж Гермиона и рассудительна, выбранный ею путь поисков был уж слишком затяжным. При этом она настаивала на необходимости встречи с каждым из них лично, что они и проделывали день за днем. В связи с работой выбраться удавалось только ближе к вечеру, Гермиона и тут показала характер - выезжать она решила только на своей машине, не желая использовать преимущества Гарриной печальной известности.

Выбравшись из машины, она с удовольствием потянулась.

\- Так, нам сюда.

Гарри пошел следом, озираясь по сторонам. В отличие от Гермионы, он неплохо знал этот район с не самой положительной репутацией, и здесь их вряд ли приняли бы за своих.

Во дворе им встретился чумазый парень с набором разводных ключей, он посмотрел на них явно оценивающе, но Гермиона ослепительно ему улыбнулась.

\- Вы не знаете, где мы можем найти Рона Уизли?

\- Кого? - переспросил он, продолжая откровенно ее разглядывать. - А, Сарри. Вам Сарри нужен? Сарри-и-и! Тут к тебе… гости! - он хмыкнул. - Выходи, не пожалеешь.

Взгляд Гарри заставил его умолкнуть, еще раз покосившись на Гермиону, парень пошел своей дорогой. Гермиона нервозно поежилась, и Гарри успокаивающе положил ей руку на плечо.

Из недр гаража прямо перед ними появилась долговязая фигура в грязном комбинезоне, увенчанная шапкой рыжих волос, вытирая руки тряпкой.

\- Кто там еще?

\- А это мы, - усмехнулся Гарри. - Привет, Рон. Давно не виделись.

\- Ребята? - растеряно протянул он, остановившись и глядя на них во все глаза. - Ребята?

Гермиона чуть слышно фыркнула.

\- Рон Уизли, - грозно заявила она, сверкая глазами, - не могу поверить! Ты - и в таком месте. Где твое самоуважение?

\- Но Герми, я… - он смущенно вспыхнул и затравленно посмотрел на Гарри, любующегося этой сценой с явным удовольствием.

\- И я просила не называть меня Герми!

\- Брейк, - добродушно сказал Гарри, хлопая ее по плечу. - Может быть, не стоит так нападать на старого друга в первую же минуту встречи? А то он, чего доброго, будет не рад нашему визиту. А, Рон?

\- Не рад? - он удивленно воззрился на Гарри. - Почему же, я рад. Только… - он замялся.

\- Так, в себя придешь по дороге, а сейчас пошли, я знаю одно местечко… - Гарри подхватил слабо упиравшегося Рона под руку.

\- Гарри, сейчас? Мне хоть переодеться нужно!

\- Ничего, там галстук необязателен, - заверил его Гарри. - И вообще не волнуйся, это мой клуб.

\- У тебя есть клуб? - в один голос спросили Рон и Гермиона.

\- И не один, - обрадовал их Гарри.

Им немедленно отвели отдельную комнату, обставленную по высшему разряду, где все трое и расположились вокруг стола, Гарри безмятежно улыбался, Гермиона поджимала губы, а Рон все еще не пришел в себя настолько, чтобы адекватно оценивать происходящее.

\- Ну, за тебя, - Гарри поднял бокал с шампанским. - Гриффиндорское трио опять вместе. Ура.

Рон выпил и только тогда успокоился настолько, чтобы осторожно поинтересоваться:

\- Ребята, а это что, вправду вы? Вы настоящие?

\- Рон! Выбирай выражения, - возмутилась Гермиона. - По-твоему, мы Крэбб с Гойлом, упившиеся многосущного зелья?

\- Но, Гермиона… - почти жалобно начал он.

\- Да настоящие мы, - успокоил его Гарри. - Только повзрослевшие. И порядочно. Помнишь, когда мы последний раз встречались? Такие молодые… Всего-то по двадцать один год был, а уже столько всего…

Рон кивнул с каким-то странным выражением, он словно ждал чего-то.

\- Признаю, - обратился Гарри к Гермионе. - Ты была права. Рон, ты что, в самом деле помнишь? Все до конца?

\- До конца? - переспросил Рон задумчиво. - Можно и так сказать. Я точно помню, как нас убили… прости, Герми.

\- Ничего, - махнула она рукой.

\- Гермиона дальше третьего курса ничего не помнит, - подсказал Гарри. - Даже Турнира.

\- Говори уже прямо, - хмыкнула она. - Войны, Вольдеморта и твоей победы.

\- А ты победил? - Рон повернулся к нему с легко читаемым сомнением на лице. - Мне казалось, шансов у тебя было мало.

Гарри разлил по бокалам оставшееся шампанское и честно признался:

\- Понятия не имею.

\- Ты умер? - уточнил Рон, которого, как ни удивительно, все еще волновал исход того давнего противостояния.

\- Скорее всего. Мы ведь были окружены.

После паузы, заполненной дегустацией обеда, Рон спросил с набитым ртом:

\- А как же тогда это вышло?

\- Где твои манеры, Рон, - укорила его Гермиона, изящно орудуя столовыми приборами. - Ты нас позоришь.

\- Ну чего ты в самом деле, - обиделся он. - Каким был, такой и есть. Это вы какие-то…

\- Какие? - прищурилась она.

\- Гермиона, ну хватит, - Гарри отвесил ей легкий подзатыльник, отчего она просто-таки зашипела. - Запугаешь Рона до смерти.

Прижав к губам салфетку, она весело расхохоталась, глядя, как у Рона вытягивается лицо.

\- Что, похоже вышло, да?

\- Это уже МакГонагалл получилась, - критически заметил Гарри.

\- Тенденции поучать с возрастом усиливаются, знаешь ли. Ой, ладно. Рон, не обижайся, это я так, экспромтом.

\- С ума вы посходили, что ли? - надулся Рон.

\- Это у нее теперь такое чувство юмора. Не обращай внимания. Ты бы рассказал о себе, что ли. Чего молчишь?

\- Гарри, а ты бы объяснил для начала, что происходит. Вы мне сваливаетесь как снег на голову… не спорю, ужасно рад вас видеть, но откуда вы взялись?.. Вас же не было… Этого не было…

\- Чего? - мягко спросил Гарри. - Магии, Вольдеморта, Войны, Хогвартса? Было, Рон, все было. Только не здесь. Здесь все немного по-другому. Ты вот сейчас кто?

\- Что, разве не видно? Механик.

\- Судя по всему - краденые машины на запчасти разбираешь?

\- Да здрасьте. Я человек честный, рабочий, можно сказать.

\- Ну, - усмехнулась Гермиона, - тут мы с тобой сходимся. Я тоже девушка добропорядочная. Обыкновенный зубной врач.

\- Ну слава Богу.

\- А Гарри у нас… социальный работник, - она подмигнула им обоим сразу.

Откинувшись на стуле, Рон с минуту их рассматривал, а потом расплылся в веселой улыбке.

\- А это и вправду вы. Смешно. Ладно уж, раз мы сегодня празднуем встречу, пойду отпрошусь с работы, вы же меня утащили не дав и слова сказать. Где тут телефон?

\- Фелетон, - хихикнула Гермиона.

\- В комнате напротив. Только поторопись, а то мы все съедим без тебя… или Герми одна съест…

\- Гэ Пэ! - она яростно сверкнула глазами и тут же мягко спросила у уже поднявшегося было Рона:

\- Слушай, а почему тебя тот парень так странно назвал?

\- Ну… - Рон отвел взгляд. - Это все Фред с Джорджем, два кретина. А я уже и привык за столько лет… просто у меня полное имя вроде как Саурон… - и глядя на сползающую под стол от хохота Гермиону, он грустно добавил: - Я же говорю - кретины.

Едва за ним закрылась дверь, Гермиона резко перестав смеяться заметила:

\- Теперь я верю.

\- Во что?

\- В то, что Малфой мог все забыть. Я вот тоже ничего не помню. Ни единой минуты из нашего с Роном романа.

Гарри отставил бокал и серьезно взглянул на нее.

\- Если не помнишь, откуда знаешь? Дедуктивный метод?

\- Вы оба, когда хотите что-то скрыть, делайте это в следующий раз не так явно.

\- Постараюсь… И что теперь?

\- А что теперь? - усмехнулась она. - Я не хочу вспоминать. Там было слишком много боли. Смерти. Неоправдавшихся надежд. К чему это мне?

Он кивнул, не сводя с нее пронизывающего взгляда.

\- В самом деле, к чему?

Гермиона отпила немного шампанского и улыбнулась ему одними глазами.

\- В конце концов, я всегда могу соблазнить его заново, как ты думаешь?.. Так что там было?

\- Все. Любовь. Брак. Семья. Потом смерть. Я не знаю, как именно вы погибли, но знаю, что вместе.

\- Они жили недолго, но счастливо и умерли в один день?.. А все могло бы быть иначе… И будет. Знаешь, женщины умеют возрождать из пепла не только себя, но и своих мужчин.

\- Герми?..

Она демонстративно поморщилась и милостиво кивнула:

\- Да, Гарри?

\- Я уже начинаю завидовать Рону.

***

_День спустя_

Автомобиль остановился у здания суда, Поттер какое-то время смотрел в окно, на заливающий город дождь, а потом вышел наружу и приготовился ждать.

Отыскать Малфоя не составило особого труда, он и не думал скрываться, всего лишь переехал в другой район, чуть менее престижный, но все равно элитный. Было в этом что-то от вызова, или это только Поттеру так казалось?

Малфой вышел через несколько минут, вполголоса разговаривая с одной из своих коллег, они медленно шли к стоянке, не глядя по сторонам, Поттер смотрел на них не отрываясь, и именно это чувство чужого взгляда заставило спутницу Малфоя взглянуть вниз, на подножье лестницы. Она остановилась. Малфой обернулся и тоже заметил это - черный автомобиль, Поттера, прислонившегося спиной к закрытой дверце, почти слившись с ней, и пару телохранителей по обе стороны. Сказав что-то свое спутнице, наверняка нечто джентельменски-вежливое, вроде "Одну минуту. Я сейчас вернусь", Малфой передал ей зонт и пошел вниз по ступенькам, а Поттер смотрел на него, буквально впитывая в себя каждую деталь - летящую походку, светлые волосы, элегантный черный плащ поверх серого костюма, сердито сжатые губы и глаза… глаза… Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга.

\- В чем дело? - холодно спросил Малфой.

\- В вас, - так же холодно ответил Поттер, он не угрожал, не ставил в известность, просто констатировал факт.

\- Мне казалось, я достаточно ясно обрисовал свое к вам отношение.

Мрачный взгляд Поттера разве что не убивал, такой в нем пробивался ледянящий огонь, но голос был неприятно спокоен.

\- Мне казалось, я мое к вам - тоже.

\- Поскольку они диаметрально противоположны, я не вижу смысла в нашем дальнейшем общении. Всего хорошего, - Малфой развернулся и пошел назад к поджидавшей его заинтригованной коллеге, чтобы проводить ее до машины.

Поттер молча сел в салон.

***

_Четыре дня спустя_  
  
\- Он меня примет?

Врач поправил воротник и без того безупречного халата и кивнул без особого энтузиазма.

\- По правде говоря, мистер Поттер, он просил проводить вас к нему сразу же, как вы появитесь, в любое время дня или ночи. Так что - прошу, только наденьте халат.

В этой маленькой частной клинике с одинаковым вниманием относились и к пациентам, и к посетителям.

Вслед за доктором Поттер прошел через вереницу коридоров и остановился перед закрытой дверью из матового стекла. Врач сторого предупредил:

\- Состояние стабильное, так что причин для беспокойства нет, но постарайтесь не слишком его утомлять. Возраст, сами понимаете, берет свое.

Поттер кивнул и толкнул дверь. Палата оказалась довольно большой, но слабо освещенной, секунду спустя он догадался, что этот рассеяный свет щадит глаза.

\- Гарри? - голос был слабым, но вполне узнаваемым.

\- Да, профессор, - он заставил себя сделать эти несколько шагов и остановился возле кровати, на которой, обвитый датчиками, лежал директор Хогвартса, величайший маг былой современности, Альбус Дамблдор. Он постарел, очень постарел, жизнь без магии намного тяжелее в столь почтенные годы, когда ничто не поддерживает медленно сдающуюся времени физическую оболочку, кроме силы духа. А вот глаза остались прежними - яркими, живыми и чуть-чуть лукавыми.

\- Мне сказали, что вы меня ждали, - Поттер первым нарушил молчание. - Вы знали, что я приду?

\- Знал - это слишком сильно сказано, Гарри. Я знал, что это возможно. Присаживайся.

\- Спасибо, я постою.

\- Так что ты хотел узнать? - улыбнулся директор.

\- Разве вы не всеведущи? - усмехнулся Поттер. - Вы же знаете ответ раньше вопроса… Но раз уж вы так хотите… От чего зависит наличие воспоминаний о прошлой… реальности? Рон помнит, а Джинни, Фред, Джордж и прочие - нет. В чем закономерность?

\- Ты пришел обвинять, - глаза Дамблдора неуместно весело блеснули, - или все же спрашивать?

Поттер отошел к окну, вглядываясь во что-то в темноте.

\- Начнем сначала, если ты не против.

\- Хорошо, - согласился он, не оборачиваясь. - Это последствия предпринятых вами мер?

***

…Начнем сначала… "В моем конце мое начало"… Он помнил все, словно это было наяву, их поражение, бесконечные просчеты, отступления, жертвы. На пике Войны у них остался только Хогвартс, как последний оплот ордена и старого порядка. Хогвартс, защищаемый остатками армии. После полугодовой осады противник решился на массированную атаку, зная, что особого сопротивления не будет. Все началось ночью, в лучших традициях Упивающихся, и ребята гибли, защищая каждый метр, гибли за уже проигранное дело, гибли потому, что не могли иначе. До того Гарри казалось,что худший день своей жизни он уже пережил, когда Драко умер у него на руках, но выяснилось, что он заблуждался. И самым страшным в этом ужасе была полная беспомощность, беспомощность и обреченность. Дамблдор вызвал его в свой кабинет за считанные минуты до того, как была прорвана последняя линия обороны, Хогвартс пал. Гермиона, Рон, они были где-то там - убиваемые или уже убитые, и он рванулся к дверям, но они не поддались.

\- Выпустите меня, - задыхаясь выдавил он, на пепельно-сером лице мучительной болью горели глаза. - Я умру со всеми. Да выпустите же!

\- Боюсь, Гарри, - директор, как всегда, казался спокойным, разве что легкая тень грусти легла на лицо, - что у нас еще остался выход.

\- Геройская смерть? - буквально выплюнул он с презрением.

\- В некотором роде…

Неторопливо, словно в замке и не шла резня, Дамблдор достал коробку, обянутую красной кожей, погладил крышку и вдруг безмерно устало улыбнулся своему последнему ученику.

\- Ну вот и все. Прости меня, Гарри.

***

На этом моменте кончались все его сны, ему был двадцать один год и восемь дней. Если бы не перерыв в снах с шестнадцати до двадцати трех лет, он увидел бы этот день гораздо раньше. А сейчас ему тридцать, и он уже даже не юноша. Взрослый человек, с оборвавшейся когда-то судьбой…

\- Это очевидно, - ответил директор все тем же неуместно веселым тоном.

\- А что, собственно, вы сделали? - спросил Поттер сдержанно. - Изменили историю?

\- Всего лишь активировал артефакт, поглотивший магию на двести лет в обе стороны, сделав невозможным появление Вольдеморта. Но ты прав, это в какой-то мере изменило историю.

\- Так просто?

\- Так просто и одновременно так сложно, Гарри.

\- Изменился не только он. Изменилось все. Магии больше нет.

\- Пока.

\- Пока? - Поттер наконец обернулся и встретил улыбающийся взгляд.

\- Она восстановится, уверяю тебя. Такое уже случалось. Лучше было пожертвовать прошлым, чем будущим.

\- Все всегда во имя будущего. И ничего во имя настоящего. Меньшее зло и такое прочее. Чушь.

И Дамблдор сделал невозможную вещь - он согласился с ним.

Поттер промолчал, ему невыносимо хотелось курить, но в клинике это каралось строже, чем он мог себе позволить в этот момент.

\- Я опоздал лет на девять. Но вас было чертовски сложно найти, даже при всех моих связях.

\- Когда тебе это понадобилось по-настоящему, ты это сделал. Ты выбрал интересную судьбу, мой мальчик.

\- Выбрал?.. Возможно, что и выбрал. А вы, как всегда, знаете все обо всем.

\- Я старался не упускать всех вас из виду, пока позволяли силы. Большинство из вас остались верны себе.

\- А Вольдеморт?

\- И он в - какой-то степени. Можно сказать, он нашел себя. Том Риддл - один из лучших гидов по Лондону.

\- Даже так? Рождение заново, должно быть, идет на пользу. Но, профессор, почему вы не попытались наладить с нами хотя бы какую-нибудь связь? Это продолжение вашей политики невмешательства?

\- Гарри, - директор чуть подался вперед. - Воспоминания обо всем этом - это аномалия. Человек не может жить одновременно в двух противоречащих друг другу реальностях. Те, кто ничего не помнит, обычные люди в обычном мире, и жить так легче.

\- Почему же тогда помню я? Гермиона? Рон?.. Вы? Это иммунитет? - зло усмехнулся Поттер.

\- Те, кто был в Хогвартсе в тот момент, оказались в эпицентре, Гарри. Именно поэтому вы помните. Таких ничтожно мало.

\- А все остальные?

И отвечая скорее на невысказанный вопрос, чем на заданный, Дамблдор спросил в свою очередь:

\- А стоит, Гарри?

\- Для меня - да.

***

_Одиннадцать часов спустя_

В этот день Малфой, как обычно, собрался на работу, еще раз проверив перед выходом, не забыл ли необходимые документы, и вышел, привычно повернув ключ в замке.

У лифта его уже ждали двое - подтянутые ребята с характерной короткой стрижкой и не менее характерным спортивным стилем в одежде дорогих марок.

\- Мистер Малфой? - утверждающе спросил тот, что был повыше, отлипая от стенки.

\- Допустим, - Малфой смерил их внимательным взглядом, он и сам был спортсменом, но эти двое явно были профессионалами. К тому же следовало учитывать численный перевес.

\- Мы вас проводим.

Тот, что пониже, вызвал лифт, первым в который они пропустили Малфоя, а сами заняли позицию у дверей. Весь спуск они не сводили с него глаз, точно он мог в любой момент раствориться в воздухе, и Малфой решил, что это уже слишком. На первом этаже они пристроились по обе стороны, как охрана, и именно провели, не давая свернуть или сбавить шаг, через холл на улицу к припаркованному у тротуара лимузину.

Еще за несколько шагов до того, как они подошли вплотную к машине, дверца распахнулась, и Поттер выглянул наружу - невозмутимый и иронично вежливый.

\- Доброе утро, мистер Малфой, - кивнул он. - Вы уж извините, что приходится снова вас беспокоить, но дела не терпят отлагательств. Прошу, - он приглашающе похлопал по сиденью.

Их взгляды встретились, откровенные настолько же, насколько рассчитанными на публику было их поведение. Губы Малфоя чуть заметно скривились, решалась его судьба, он отдавал себе в этом отчет, и следовало хотя бы проиграть достойно. И потому он молча сел в машину. Дверца захлопнулась, они остались одни. Автомобиль плавно тронулся с места, и Поттер взглянул на своего пассажира с усмешкой.

\- Идеальное место для тайных переговоров, - развел он руками. - Стекла тонированные, пуленепробиваемые, перегородка с водителем звуконепроницаемая…

\- Остаются "жучки", - напомнил ему Малфой как профессионал.

\- Не беспокойтесь, салон проверяется утром и вечером. Это совершенный оазис спокойствия прямо на городских улицах. Нравится?

Малфой огляделся и пожал плечами.

\- Приятный дизайн. Только… мрачновато, вы не находите?

\- Меня успокаивает, - он потянулся к бару. - Что будете?

\- В кои веки вы меня угощаете? Нет, спасибо, пить с утра - дурной тон.

\- Как хотите, - Поттер захлопнул бар и посмотрел на него. - Неплохо выглядите.

\- Это комплимент? - уточнил Малфой саркастично.

\- Нет, констатация факта. Комплименты, цветы и конфеты оставим дамам, вы не против?

Малфой явно сдержался только усилием воли, его так и подмывало заявить, что дам-то им как раз и не хватает, но Поттер и без того все понял по выражению его лица.

\- Вы меня уже ненавидите, правда? - с понимающей улыбкой сказал он.

Но Малфой только головой покачал. Откинувшись на спинку сиденья, он закрыл глаза и заметил:

\- Разбазаривать эмоции такого масштаба на вас?

В следующую минуту он даже толком не понял, что случилось, тяжелое дыхание, треск рвущейся ткани и тепло чужого тела его буквально оглушили, и сопротивляться он начал с едва заметным, но все же существенным опозданием. Поттер целовал его так, что у Малфоя просто перехватывало дыхание, целовал озлобленно и жестоко, плавно соскальзывая с губ на шею. Чудом развязанный галстук повис на воротнике, а настойчивые губы рвались все ниже, оставляя едва ли не дымящиеся следы на непривычной к такому напору коже.

\- Что за…?! - с силой отолкнув противника, Малфой попробовал хотя бы отдышаться, игнорируя пожирающий его алчный взгляд.

\- Вы спятили!!!

\- С вами спятишь, - хрипло сказал Поттер, облизывая губы.

\- Да вы…!!!

\- Тихо, Драко, тихо, - мягко прошептал он, склоняясь над добычей. В зеленых глазах горело такое пламя, что Малфой уставился на него, как загипнотизированный.

\- Я не…

Закончить вполне отвечающую действительности фразу "Я не Драко" он не успел, волна чужой страсти вновь обрушилась на него, погребя под собой.

\- Сейчас ты у меня вспомнишь, сейчас ты все вспомнишь, - в горячке бормотал Поттер, пребывая в какой-то интуитивной уверенности, что ощущения вызовут в памяти то, что оказались бессильны вызвать слова. Этой ударной пылкости было просто невозможно сопротивляться, и Малфой отдался на волю пугающих ласк, не в силах найти выход из этой дичайшей ситуации. Он застыл там, на сиденье, отстраненно отмечая, что одежды остается все меньше, а Поттер становится все наглее.

И вдруг Поттер отстранился, медленно поднял голову и посмотрел ему прямо в лицо, в по-прежнему закрытые глаза и заявил:

\- Малфой, я на вас женюсь.

\- Вы хоть представляете, сколько я с вас сдеру при разводе?

\- Развод? Со мной? Не надейтесь.

Он уткнулся лбом в его плечо и прошептал:

\- Ну вспомни, Драко. Ну пожалуйста! - последнее слово он уже почти прокричал.

Малфой тяжело вздохнул. Вспомни, вспомни. Что, Мерлин Всемогущий, он должен вспомнить? И вообще, с какой стати он должен слушать этого гриффиндорского выскочку, который только и умеет, что хорошо целоваться… В каком-то суеверном ужасе Малфой распахнул глаза.

\- Поттер, - сдавленно прошептал он, глядя перед собой невидящим взглядом. - Поттер…

Тот резко поднял голову, с надеждой всматриваясь в искаженное болью лицо, и осторожно обнял его за плечи.

\- Малфой. Вам лучше лечь.

Оцепеневший Малфой дал уложить себя на сиденье, Поттер сел напротив, замерев в каком-то уверенном ожидании.

Это было как фильм, но фильм реальный, пусть и о жизни, которая реальной быть никак не могла, фильм со всеми звуками, красками, эмоциями. Знакомая, и в то же время чужая жизнь проносилась перед глазами, заставляя переживать все заново, она была странной, эта жизнь, но самым странным в ней был он сам, узнаваемый и все же бесконечно далекий. А потом все оборвалось вспышкой зеленого света, и Малфой медленно сел, прижимая пальцы к вискам.

\- Мы почти приехали, - сказал Поттер вполне спокойно. - Пожалуй, стоит привести вас в порядок, мы же вроде как дела обсуждали.

Через несколько минут из автомобиля вышли адвокат и его клиент, и всех странностей только и было, что необычайная даже для него бледность первого и совершенно отсутствующий вид второго. Они стояли перед знакомым домом, где раньше располагалась квартира Малфоя и где Поттер обретался и поныне.

\- Идемте, - Поттер подтолкнул Малфоя к подъезду.

До квартиры они добрались в полнейшем молчании и так же молча вошли. Захлопнув дверь, Поттер повернулся к своему спутнику, медленно отвел волосы со лба и ласково улыбнулся. И с этой улыбкой потащил его в спальню. Внешний мир в этот момент перестал для него существовать, был только полумрак, и (пока еще) прохлада постели, и вновь обретенное желанное тело, которое он узнавал заново с каждым поцелуем. Два образа сливались перед ним воедино: образ того, утраченного, пронзительно юного и вечно прекрасного в этой своей навек застывшей в памяти юности, такого уязвимого и высокомерного, откровенно развратного и трепетно нежного; и образ этого, взрослого, до бешенства сдержанного в поступках и словах, манящего своей недоступностью и изводящего ненавязчивой снисходительностью. Они были нужны ему оба, ведь и он сам был двуедин, нужны до умопомрачения - и немедленно.

Оцепеневший Малфой практически не сопротивлялся, он был не в себе от всплывших в памяти подробностей своей второй биографии, то "я" было другим, оно вело себя так, как никогда не стал бы вести себя он, и груз абсолютно чуждых ему эмоций буквально парализовал сознание. Тот Малфой испытывал по отношению к тому Поттеру что-то такое, что этот Малфой просто не мог принять, не сломав себя. Все-таки он был нормальным человеком, воспитанным без тлетворного влияния своего отца.

\- Я не твой Драко, Гарри, - возражал он в ответ на признания, но того сейчас не остановила бы и комбинация непростительных заклятий.

Жестокость и нежность сливались в едином порыве, воскрешая прошлое и творя настоящее. Это было катарсисом, взрывом, где сошлись тьма и свет душ и тел.

Мир просто не мог остаться прежним.

***

Эпилог: Дроссельмейер

_Так чей же это был сон?_

_Льюис Кэрролл  
"Алиса в Зазеркалье"_

Поттер лежал тихо, прижимая к себе неподвижное тело и медленно приходя в себя. С неясным пока еще удивлением он осознавал, что впервые за свою жизнь не чувствует мучительного раздвоения, он был собой - и в полном рассудке, больше не было причин кому-то что-то доказывать, переигрывать, он словно вернулся домой, скинув с плеч тяжкий груз. Впервые он действительно чувствовал себя мужчиной, такого ощущения ему не давала ни одна женщина, причем мужчиной зрелым, отвечающим за себя. И не только за себя. Но в этом постэйфорическом состоянии он пока еще не замечал, что в комнате сгущается напряжение катастрофы, напряжение, способное годами терзать сознание, коверкать и будущее, и прошлое. Оставляющее за собой чувство вины с одной стороны и полную пустоту с другой. От него не избавиться, не забыть, не спрятаться, оно изменяет личность, если она еще осталась. Подобное можно держать в себе бесконечно, не давая ему прорваться, предъявить его миру равносильно самоубийству, а оно будет разъедать их обоих, - тень этого дня и темнота этой постели. Обретение себя ценой потери другим человеком прав на то, что сотставляло его "я", его самосознания - непомерная плата.

Медленно-медленно осознание или, скорее, предчувствие этого наплывало на Поттера, он уставился в стену остановившимся взглядом, не решаясь даже пошевелиться.

И в этой темной тишине Малфой вдруг зарыдал, глухо, яростно, всем телом вжимаясь в матрац, и эти рыдания разряжали гнетущее напряжение, оно уходило, пружину отпускало. Поттер смахнул с ресниц непрошенные слезы и потянулся к нему…


End file.
